Fatherhood
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: SEQUEL TO YEARS NEVER END. Yuki, Shuichi and Wan are back in Japan and Wan is sixteen. When Wan starts to fall for Kitazawa Yuki's grandson...the past is stirred up once more.Can their family get through it? Yukishu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters…(bursts into loud Shuichi like sobs) but I do own Wan, Hikari, Kitazawa Shima and they can only be borrowed with my permission!

**Summary of the prequel Years Never End**: In the last story Shuichi had returned from England after breaking up with Yuki seven years ago. He had come with his son, Wan. Wan and Yuki become very close friends, and Shuichi is dragged into the whole thing. He and Yuki get back together again and were last on their way to India to live as a family.

Now they are returning to Japan after twelve years and sweet little Wan, has turned into a very handsome sixteen year old.

NOTE: this is slightly AU. I'm assuming that Kitazawa Yuki was 29 when he raped Eiri. And that he had an eight year old son. The son grew up and had a kid who is going to be Wan's age called Kitazawa Shima. By the way, this is a story about Yuki, Shuichi _and_ Wan…and we're focusing on Wan here…cos he's the one Eiri and Shu have to help! So please don't blame me if I sometimes don't put enough about Yuki and Shu in some chapters.

Chapter 1:

Hiro lounged in the chair waiting for them to announce Shuichi's plane. They were returning to Japan after twelve years…Hiro wondered how much they'd have changed. "Uncle Hiro!" he turned to see Tohma's family walking towards him. He smiled it had been ages since he'd seen them. He'd moved to Kyoto with Ayaka after Shuichi had left. Tohma looked pretty old now, with white side burns and all. Mika was as lovely as ever of course. But the stunner was Tohma's daughter Hikari…she was a miniature of Mika, but with pale blonde hair, big grey eyes and soft light pink lips. Hiro swallowed she was really attractive. Suddenly she turned and waved. "Look they're here!" her twelve years old brother jumped up and down in excitement.

Hiro turned to look and saw Yuki first…he looked like he was arguing with the pink haired man next to him. they hadn't even noticed the people waiting for them…Shuichi was tugging at the suitcase and Eiri wad trying to kick him off it. Behind them, stood a tall slim young man. He had long brown hair and startling green eyes. Hiro's aw dropped as he recognized Wan. His hair was just like Shuichi's bangs, but really long in the back. He had gained a slight tan. Hiro looked sidelong at Hikari who was watching Wan with a slight pink blush staining her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------

Eiri gave a tug and at last dislodged his lover from the suitcase. "I said I will carry it! It has my laptop in it and I don't trust you with delicate stuff!" Shuichi caught sight of Tohma, Hiro and the rest and grinned waving wildly. Wan looked up and smiled at the crowd, his father of course had shot off like a bullet. Wan shook his head, wondering how his dad could glomp so many people at record speed. He walked up to the crowd next to Eiri and waited for them to get up. Eiri smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Wan grinned back at him, how like Eiri to notice that he was feeling a little shy…he had kept in touch with everyone, but a few phone calls and stuff didn't help that much.

"Hey Wan," he looked up into the face of the most beautiful girl he had seen. He schooled his features into a smile instead of letting his jaw drop. "Um…hi!" she smiled at him amused. "I'm Hikari…do you remember me? We talked on the phone yesterday?"

Wan scratched his head. "Yeah, I do…I just…well you didn't send me any pictures and I…well…you're very pretty!" Eiri looked at his son-of-sorts and rolled his eyes. He thought he'd talk the boy much better than to babble in from of any beautiful girl. He smiled at his sister and brother in law. "So Tohma, Mika, how are you? You're daughter has turned out quite nice and who's this young monster?"

Mika frowned. "That 'monster' is your nephew Ken. Ken, this is your uncle Eiri." the kid looked up at him and smiled politely. Then he turned to Wan, and the smile turned into a grin. "Hey, how old are you? You look pretty cool!" he clutched at Wan's leather jacket. "Even uncle Tatsuha isn't this cool! Can you be my friend?" Hikari snorted. "Don't bother about this gaki, tell me about how India was…did you have any girlfriends?"

Wan backed away a little, mumbling something incoherently in answer to her question before turning to Ken. "Sure I'll be your friend. Friends have to give each other something though…so I have this big box of candy! He fished in his backpack and brought it out. Ken's eyes widened in surprise and he threw himself onto Wan declaring he would be the 'bestest' and most loyal friend Wan could have. Shuichi smiled fondly at his son before turning to Hiro. "So, Hiro! You having fun? How's the divorce going?" Hiro smiled tiredly. "Well, we want it out of court, so we're discussing some kind of settlement. I wanted custody of Riko, but Ayaka's a good mother and I guess she'll do better to have her mother around."

Shuichi patted his friends shoulder sympathetically. Then they decided that it would be good to meet up again the next evening after the three had settled down a bit.

----------------------------------------------------

Eiri hadn't sold his apartment, so Tohma had got it cleaned up and ready. Shuichi stopped on the threshold taking a deep breath; it was good to be home. He disappeared into their (his and Eiri's) room and fell onto the bed. Wan occupied the only other room in the house and shut the door claiming he was going to take a long nap. Eiri lugged the remaining suitcase, the one with his precious laptop in and went to find Shuichi.

His love was spread out on the bed, making soft pleased noises. "Eiri, it's so nice to be back home." Eiri smiled as he slid onto the bed next to his sweet idiot. Shuichi cuddled up to him. Eiri put an arm around him and smiled. "Yeah it brings back memories…like that time we tried using strawberry syrup during sex and you went to sleep. You were all sticky and stale in the morning! You cried because I didn't let you come near me for a week!" Shuichi sighed. "You were so mean Eiri…you still are sometimes, but I'd say Wan has made a new man of you." Shuichi pulled away a little. "I hope he can adjust here you know…it shouldn't be too hard, but he's starting school the day after tomorrow and well, I'm hoping it's not too early, maybe he should settle down a little…"

Eiri looked at his concerned face and patted him reassuringly. "We discussed it with him and it was his decision. He's old enough to handle those things by himself. He's mature enough unlike his dad…maybe he gets that from Nina?" Shuichi glared at him. "Eiri! I was mature too, I am mature. Everyone says Wan is just like me!" Eiri smothered a smile. "Uh huh…well, he does…at least his bangs do, but he looks different now and he's no where as short as you are!" Shuichi made his puppy face and whimpered adorably. "Eiri don't be so mean…" Eiri grinned a predatory gleam in his eye. "Let me make it up to you…" he started tugging at Shuichi's shirt.

----------------------------------------------------

Wan jumped startled when he heard his dad scream. Oh no, they were at it _again_! Well, he should be used to it by now; he had come to terms with his dad's relationship with Eiri long ago. But they could have some consideration for his innocence…he smirked; trust them to forget about everything but the moment!

He fell back onto the bed…he couldn't wait for school and to get to know more people. He was a people person and he didn't want to spend a lot of time with Hikari right now! She was trying to flirt with him constantly…it wasn't that he didn't welcome the attention, but he needed time to settle down. He had to get out of that party tomorrow…there would be all the elders…and Hikari would be there. He decided he wanted to roam around a bit, get used to the feel of the city first!

----------------------------------------

"Dad, please let me off. Tell them anything you want! Say I'm sick or something ok? Please, I'll just go out around here for a while, I need to spend some time alone. It's so _suffocating_ out there." Wan looked at his dad's thoughtful expression and decided to appeal to Eiri. "_Eiri_, please….you _know _I won't do anything stupid! Come on!" Eiri tried to look at him sternly but failed to do so. "I think we should let him Shuichi…you know I'd cry off if I could. And he wants to wander the streets of Tokyo then its fine…but Wan, we expect you in by about 11. Here are the spare keys. I'm trusting you on this don't let me down."

Wan nodded and ran to change. He wondered what he would wear today…he decided on a sleeveless black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He grabbed his leather jacket and rushed out…_Tokyo here I come!_

-----------------------------------------------------

Shuichi covered a yawn with his hand. It was really nice meeting everyone again, but he was still tired from the trip and the demanding Eiri after the trip! He sat down on the sofa, where Eiri joined him soon. "You think I should call Wan and see how he's doing?" Shuichi glanced at Eiri in irritation. "Eiri, you're the one that let him loose in Tokyo…you're the one who said don't worry…then why are you worried? We'll see him safe at home when we get back. He has directions and the address, he won't lose his way!"

Eiri nodded, still looking worried. Shuichi shook his head…it was always like this. Eiri would be lenient and pretend to be all jovial making him Shuichi look like the strict parent, and then Eiri would mope around with worry! He kissed his lover softly. "There's Tohma signaling to us…don't worry, you know he'll be fine!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Wan at that moment had finished a nice dinner. He looked at his watch, it was ten. He decided he'd better start walking back. He decided to take the route through the park where his parents had met. It was so quiet and peaceful…suddenly there was a scream and Wan saw the lady in front of him fall to the floor as a young man snatched her bag. Without thinking Wan tripped the young man, grabbing the bag and throwing towards the lady. He had expected the guy to run, but he whirled around attacking Wan instead. Wan shouted for the lady to run, blocking the punch aimed at him. He dodged another and struck out catching the guy in the stomach. But the guy steadied himself and caught hold of Wan's collar, slamming him into a tree trunk. Wan tried to dislodge his captor's hands and free himself when their eyes met. Steel gray eyes looked into green ones. Wan realized the guy wasn't much older than himself…he had black hair that hung in soft spikes and was as tall as him.

"Look I think you should just let me go and leave…" wan looked at the boy. "I wont inform the police…" the hands on his collar tightened and his face inched closer. Wan suddenly felt a shiver go through him, he was sure there was electricity crackling between them. "Go…" green eyes locked onto the gray ones again. The boy looked at him suspiciously, then suddenly let go and took off down the corner. Wan sank to his knees…_who was he? _He walked quickly back to the apartment and let himself in. he showered quickly and changed into a boxers and a t-shirt. Then he lay down on the bed and sank into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri unlocked the door and almost ran to check if Wan was in. he and Shuichi tiptoed to Wan's room easing the door open. Wan was in bed asleep. Shuichi gave Eiri an 'I told you so' look and disappeared into their own bedroom. Eiri stayed watching Wan's face for a while…it was slightly flushed; he wondered what the kid was dreaming about.

_Steel gray eyes locked onto green ones……………._

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok that's it…now the sequel actually begins and at long last I have a plot! Yay! Hope you guys liked it!

Taka


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Wan woke up as the alarm beeped loudly in his ear. He reached out and pounded on it with his fist. He glanced out of the window and noticed that it was dawn, why the hell had he woken up so early? He remembered he was starting school today…and wished he'd taken Shuichi's advice and joined next week. He stretched and winced as his back protested. He'd bruised it when the guy had slammed him into the tree yesterday. He quickly brushed his teeth and showered. Why did people have to wake up early for school? It was not fair! He slipped into his uniform…it was an unusual one at that. Neat tailored black slacks, deep wine red-maroon shirt and a black tie. The colour combination was very different from the usual white and something stuff.

When he stepped out Eiri had already made breakfast…his favorite sausages and scrambled eggs. He gulped it down and smiled at Eiri fondly. The man had never asked him to call him dad as well, whatever his relationship with Shuichi was. Wan had taken to calling him by his first name Eiri and that was that, though they did have a pretty good father-son relationship. Eiri set down a glass of chocolate milk in front of him and went to work on his laptop on the other side of the table.

Shuichi on the other hand woke up with a loud scream about being late and not seeing Wan off on the first day of school. He barreled out of the room and glomped Wan as the boy was pulling on his sneakers. "Wan! I'm sorry I wasn't awake early! Have fun at school, come straight back home today, and we'll have an ice-cream or something ok?"

Wan grinned and nodded, before hugging his dad. Then he turned to Eiri who was nonchalantly typing on his laptop and surprised him with a hug. Eiri looked at him startled, Wan had outgrown the hugging days long back. Then he smiled at the kid. "Don't go chasing after all the beautiful girls and boys the moment you set foot at school!"

"Why not?" Wan gave a frown. "Don't worry I'm sure there'll be plenty to do today what with me joining in the middle and all. He left.

-----------------------------------------------

Wan had decided to walk to school today. He was trying to convince Eiri to let him buy a motorbike. He heard a shout behind him and Hikari came running up. He sighed and waited for her to catch up. He blushed as he noticed that she had really nice legs. She didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was doing. Then she grabbed his arm. "Wan…there's Ralph! He's been dying to meet you!" Wan looked up and saw his red headed friend grinning at him.

He ran up to him and hugged him. "Ralph! God I never thought we'd meet! How long has it been two years? I'm pissed at you man you haven't kept in touch since that last visit you made to India!"

Ralph shrugged apologetically. "I've been really busy! And what do you call those e-mails sent you man! You never replied to any of them! The only time you replied was to inform me that you were dating that beautiful girl, Asha who was two years older than you. Did that go anywhere?"

Wan smiled. "Um…we'll talk about it later, I can't tell you in front of the ladies, man!" Hikari scowled at him. They continued to walk down to school. They were joined by two more students, Ralph's girlfriend Tomoyo and her brother Haru. They looked almost exactly alike with purple hair and black mischievous eyes.

Wan walked on feeling really happy…it was nice to have friends on your first day of school.

------------------------------------------------

Wan dumped his books into the locker he'd been assigned, listening to Ralph pointing out various people and which clique they belonged to. He finished and turned to follow Ralph who was walking away when he bumped into someone heading for the locker next to his. He looked up and found steel gray. He caught is breath in surprise…it was the same boy he'd fought yesterday.

The boy looked at him sullenly, before pushing him out of the way and opening his locker. Wan walked up to Ralph, looking back at the boy, who seemed to be observing him. "Hey, Ralph…who's that guy?" Ralph looked up and grimaced slightly.

"His name's Kitazawa Shima. He's a loner, doesn't let anybody hang with him or talk to him. He keeps himself to himself, but he's also a really good sportsman. He plays basket ball, soccer and rugby. But man you've got to be careful, he plays like a maniac, he knocked me unconscious once!"

Wan nodded. He wondered why a boy like that would try to steal stuff. He followed Ralph to a table and wondered why everyone was staring at him. Then he realized that Ralph and Hikari were supposed to be part of the 'popular' crowd. He didn't like the envious looks he was getting; the division here between people seemed more than in his last school. But one pair of eyes weren't looking at him with envy; they were sizing him up at the same time they were slightly threatening. Wan gulped, but he couldn't take his eyes off Kitazawa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitazawa Shima watched the new kid carefully. He was supposed to be the son of Shindou Shuichi, the great singer of Bad Luck and to some extent the son of Yuki Eiri…if the rumours were true. Yuki Eiri…another person who'd known his grandfather. Shima bit his lip, he somehow needed to meet this Yuki Eiri, and then he could get clues to his questions. Questions like who had killed his grandfather, Kitazawa Yuki? Why it had been hushed up? It was because his grandfather had died, that Shima lived the way he did now.

His grandfather had been killed when Shima's father was eight. It had affected his father and grandmother a lot. His father kept looking for the killer, sparing no time for him or his mother. And then the accident had come…he had been orphaned and left with his grandmother. She'd lost it a little when his grandfather had died; his father's death had been the last straw. Instead of her taking care of him, he'd been forced to outgrow his childhood and take care of her. When she died last year he'd taken what money he could find and moved to a small apartment down town. A small job gave him the money to keep the apartment. He was getting through school on scholarship, because of his excellence in games. He sighed maybe this Shindou Wan was worthy of his attentions.

------------------------------------------------------------

Wan yanked on shorts and a T-shirt. It was gym period and he was looking forward to playing basket ball with Ralph. He used to be on the team in his last school. They lined up in the gym and the coach chose two captains…Ralph Everett and Kitazawa Shima. Wan was in Ralph's team.

The game went on pretty smoothly. Wan agreed with Ralph that Shima was a good sportsman. He caught the ball and started racing towards the hoop, dribbling it. He suddenly found Shima in his way. The gray eyes looked deadly now, somewhere he could here Ralph yelling for him to pass the ball, but all of a sudden he had this urge to make the basket himself. He smirked slightly, keeping eye contact with Shima. He made a sudden movement to the left, smoothly changing direction to the right and dribbling past Shima. The basket was right there. Wan jumped up, just as Shima threw himself at Wan with a curse. Wan dunked the ball in before toppling backward on to the floor with Shima on top of him.

For a moment….or a few years, it seemed like the world had stopped. Wan couldn't break away from that furious gaze. He could feel all the parts Shima was touching begin tingle. He realized someone was pulling Shima off him. He sat up, exhaling slowly; he'd been holding his breath. Ralph helped him up as the coach started yelling at Shima.

"What the hell were you doing Kitazawa? That was a foul; you know you can't throw yourself on top of a person to stop them! Ok, fifty push ups. Go!" the coach turned to Wan as Shima dropped to the floor. "You ok, young man? That was quite a hard fall!"

Wan nodded. He let Ralph lead him off the court barely listening to his friend's indignant lecture about 'that fucking bastard Shima'. Wan nodded in all the right places, which seemed to keep Ralph happy. Then Ralph left because he had another class. Wan checked his time table…ok he had a free. That was good. He looked up as Shima entered the now empty locker room. If looks could kill, Wan would have been ash. He walked up to the other boy and stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry about that. Friends?"

Shima swatted his hand away. "This is just the beginning. You're not going to get away that easily next time." He walked away leaving Wan staring at him.

_The boy must be a bloody psychopath! _Wan shrugged and left. Fine, so he'd made an enemy on his first day. _An enemy who I have a lot of chemistry with…_ he shoved that thought to the back of his brain. It wasn't that he didn't like guys, but he barely knew Shima. Plus the guy was insane.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shima replayed the scene with Wan under him wide eyed, panting softly. _Fucking bastard! _No one ever got past Shima…_stupid prick waltzing in with the stuck up crowd and then trying to be all friendly._ He was so goddamn noble…even yesterday when he'd asked Shima to leave. Shima shook his head, he was thinking of this new kid too much. This wasn't the way to go about it. He just had to show that kid who was boss on the playing field and that was that!

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yuki Shuichi lovers, I'm sorry there wasn't too much of them in this. I just needed to bring out Shima's past and Wan's day at school a little bit in detail. Hope you don't mind.

Taka


	3. Chapter 3

**This chappie as well as my new FMA chappie is dedicated to Major Louis Armstrong, who has stood by through out! Alex and Roxie i hope you like it!**

Chapter 3:

Shuichi and Eiri waited at the mall's ice-cream store, the same one that they had waited for Wan on his first day of school all those years ago. Eiri couldn't help remembering their conversation, especially Wan's request…

_Shuichi smiled back. "I don't know…I was never naughty, just destructive. We'll have to see, but Wan I really don't want to have to face your teachers about you being naughty!"_

_Wan looked at him solemnly. "I won't daddy! You know I won't!" Yuki laughed suddenly. "It's ok to be naughty Wan. Just do a little of it. Otherwise you'll turn into a study worm, like jack in all work and no play made jack a dull boy." _

"_Yeah! Very well for you to be telling my son to be naughty! You won't be there to take care of him when he turns into a monster!" Shuichi whined. Suddenly Wan looked at Yuki. "I wish you lived at our house! Then you could be there too and I could be naughty!"_

"Eiri? Eiri are you dreaming?" Eiri snapped out of it as Shuichi waved his hands wildly in front of him. "I wish you wouldn't zone out on me!" Eiri smiled at him and reached out to run his fingers down his 'husbands' cheek. "Baka, I was thinking about what happened the last I waited for Wan to come back from his first day." Shuichi blushed.

"Yeah that was a little embarrassing, but hey we talked you around at last." Shuichi bent forward and kissed Eiri softly. Eiri deepened it, drawing a soft moan from the shorter man, backing him up against a wall.

"Hey! Am I the only guy who gets to see and hear his parents making out all the time? You do know it's not healthy for an innocent like me?" they broke apart to see Wan giving them an amused glare at them, a smirk on his face. "Ok, you guys and kiss in privacy while I bring you your ice creams and secure a table to sit at ok?"

Eiri smiled and kissed Shuichi again, who pulled away. "Eiri! Wan's here and well, we shouldn't be…" Eiri's smile broadened into a grin. "He already gave us permission and he's not here now." He kissed his lover again, before deciding that they'd better go get a table before they were all full.

Suddenly Shuichi grabbed his arm. "Who do you think that is?" Eiri looked up to see Wan, frowning at a boy who was working at the ice-cream store. Eiri paled just a bit. "Shuichi, that kid looks a lot like…" Shuichi nodded. He knew who Eiri was talking about. "But he can't be right Eiri? Kitazawa had brown hair and this kid has black. We may be over reacting. Wan looks pissed though…"

----------------------------------------------

Wan walked over to the counter shaking his head. God! His parents would make out anywhere! He waited for one of the guys to take his order. "May I help you?" Wan found himself looking at Shima. The other boy realized who it was and promptly, started catering to another customer.

Wan glared. _What a jackass!_ "Excuse me, Shima, I thought you were supposed to be attending to me!" the other boy continued to ignore him. Wan tried to fight the urge to punch him. He turned to a girl who'd come up to him and gave her a charming smile. She blushed up to her roots and stammered.

"M…may I take your order?" he smiled again as he told her. She rushed to comply and had it ready in a minute. He picked up the tray and saw Shima staring at him with a weird mix of hate and some other emotion. He grinned at the boy, before spotting his family and walking over.

"OK, Eiri here's your chocolate chip sundae, a banana split for you dad and this time I got a death by chocolate…I think my taste for strawberry has dropped a little." He grinned at them and sat down. Eiri was looking slightly out of it. "Hey Eiri, what's the matter?"

The blonde smiled. "Nothing, just thinking. You did quite a number on the girl there; if she'd blushed any more she would have resembled a tomato!" Wan smiled sheepishly. "But who was he kid you were glaring at?"

"Well you can't blame me for using my charm to get things done. I did learn from the master after all. The boy is this guy from class, his name's Shima. He's a loner and he wants to give me a hard time I guess. I beat him at basket ball today, so he tried to knock me over…seems like he's got a lot of issues. Let's not talk about him ok?" Wan dug into his ice-cream. He filled them in on his day at school and about how he thought the popular crowd wasn't really for him, though his friends were a part of it. They finished eating and were about to leave. Wan turned to see Shima staring at him and his family with a weird look. Wan couldn't help giving him a short wave before steeping onto the escalator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan hurried down the stairs he was late for school. He ran out onto the pavement and turned right. Man he had to get a vehicle, this was so bugging. He paced himself and started running as fast as he could manage without being too badly winded. He got half-way to school when he saw Shima riding towards him on his bike. The way the boy was acting, Wan knew he wouldn't stop unless Wan did something drastic. The said boy suddenly leaped onto the road and in front of Shima's bike. The other boy skidded to a halt, when Wan smoothly jumped on behind him.

"Thanks for the lift, shall we get moving? We'll be really late or else." Wan could feel Shima's glare, even if he couldn't see it. The other boy's voice was clam, but there was barely contained anger behind it. "Get off, popular boy." Wan refused to budge. "No I can't. Listen just give me this ride and I won't mess with you again ok?" Shima didn't say anything. He just started the bike and rode towards school. He stopped before they reached the parking lot.

"Now get off, asshole. I don't want to be seen with you, you're ruining my reputation!" he turned back to glare at Wan. The latter jumped off the bike and smiled. "Thanks man." He ran into the doors and made it to class five minutes later. Shima ran in a minute before the teacher entered. Wan tried not to fall asleep during the class, he was really tired. He'd spent the night talking to Eiri who was having another bout of insomnia. He slumped forward glad to be sitting at the back and dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------

At lunch, he realized he wasn't really hungry, so he walked to the gym. No one would be there, so he could practice basket ball for sometime. He went to his locker and changed. This was the good thing about the forty five minutes they got for lunch, he could practice for as long as he wanted without Hikari or Ralph trying to get him to go to one of the parties they were having.

He changed and picked up a ball. He set it down and stretched a little, before doing a few lay ups. He scored a basket each time. That was good. He began playing a game with himself. Every time he scored he'd move further away and shoot. Every time he missed he would move forward again. He looked at a music system that was lying around and put some music on. It was some American musician called "Craig David" and the song was something about the days of the week. It was ok, he liked the beat. So dribbled to the beat, pulling out some moves.

"Are you going to continue _dancing_ with the ball or do you want some real action?" Wan looked up to see Shima watching him. He dropped the ball blushing slightly. _Why am I blushing? Damn it, he's insulting me and I'm blushing?_ He tossed the ball to Shima.

"Alright let's play…I'd like to see what you've got one on one anyway?" Wan smiled slightly. Shima had that death look in his eyes again. He wondered if this was a good thing, they were alone and who knew what stunts Shima would pull this time.

He watched Shima come at him slowly dribbling the ball. He mimicked the other boy's every movement. Then he saw Shima move, he was very fast, but Wan was just as fast. He swiftly blocked and caught the ball as Shima threw. The other boy cursed and ran after Wan, he wondered why they were using the whole court for a one on one game, but he wouldn't let this sissy boy beat him. Shima managed to tackle Wan and get the ball. It went on like that for fifteen minutes with neither scoring. Suddenly Wan saw another opening like the one at gym class. He went for it, but this time Shima was ready. The gray eyed boy tackled him, falling on top of the other boy again.

Wan sighed as he found himself on the ground once more. This was happening too often. He waited for Shima to get off. But the gray eyed boy was watching him carefully, like he wanted to catch every one of Wan's reactions. Wan tried to forget that his crotch was against Shima's as the other straddled him. "Get off Shima…" he pushed the other boy off and stood up. "I think I've had enough for today."

-------------------------------------------------------

Wan hurried to the locker room, slipping out of his t-shirt. _Man this is getting bad…I wish the idiot would stop falling onto me. I cant be attracted to that jerk wad can I? No, I mean if it had to be a guy, I could do a lot better than this. I can go for Ralph or something…_ he slipped off shorts and slipped into one of the cubicles. He was never too ok with showering in front of the other guys. He slipped out and pulled on his spare boxers. He was just getting his slacks on when Shima appeared.

The other boy looked him over, his eyes raking over Wan's body. He suddenly started walking towards the green eyed boy. Wan hastily buttoned up his slacks as Shima stopped an inch away from him. Wan realized he'd actually backed up against the lockers. Shima moved closer, Wan could feel his warmth breath, on his face. Shima's hand came up to rest firmly on his chest, pushing him back against the locker. Wan inhaled sharply as Shima's tongue slipped out to trace his own lips. Soon the other boy's lips were on his own, Wan moved into that kiss, sliding his own tongue into Shima's mouth.

_What am I doing? This is so wrong, he's such a jerk!_ Wan pulled away, and pushed Shima a little away from him. The steel gray eyes locked on to his own. "Scared, asshole? Don't tell me you don't want me to do this…" Shima's hand was on his crotch. Wan gasped as the hand began to run lightly along his length. "G…get away from me Shima." But the boy kissed him again. _Do I really want him to stop? He's so good looking, I…_ he pushed the other boy away with a firmer resolve. "I _said_ get away." He moved away, pulling on his shirt. Suddenly they heard a noise from the gym.

"Wan?" it was Hikari and Ralph was most probably with her. Wan knotted his tie and left with out glancing back at Shima. He would have to keep away from that kid until he figured out his own thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------

Shima stared after Wan's retreating form. His fists were clenched. _Why the hell did I come onto him like that? He's a dickhead…one of the popular boys. I'm supposed to hate him. Shit, I couldn't get enough o him._ Shima punched one of the lockers in fury. That idiot was driving him nuts, his lips were so soft, and he tasted of chocolate. _Stop it!_ Shima showered and changed trying not to think of the new kid. All he wanted to do was use the kid to get to Yuki Eiri. Once that was over he didn't have to associate with him ever again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: more Eiri and Shu fluff in the next chapter I promise. Also maybe some more stuff between Wan and Shima. I don't know…how did you like this chapter? Anyone who wants a picture of what I think Wan looks like has to e-mail. And this time I will mail the pic back…I know I didn't get around to sending some of the lemons last time, but I will this time! Trust me! I just found this Hoshin Engi guy and changed the eye and hair colour. That's what I really wanted Wan to look like!

Taka


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hikari slid through the water like a fish. She and the girls were at the pool, just having a nice 'girl's day out'. But the blonde wasn't really in the mood for all this…she had more important things to think of like Wan. He was supposed to be her cousin in some way, but they way he was acting at school wasn't helping her reputation. Moreover, she wanted him! He was so hot and what better time to move than now, before his feelings were claimed by someone else? It didn't help that almost every single girl at this pool wanted him as well.

Hikari heaved herself out, she was going to get that boy and she was going to get him _now_. But then Wan wasn't the kind of guy who got attracted to the popular girls or the rich ones…which meant she had to drop her carefully built up façade and open up to him. It was frustrating…she couldn't show him all her weaknesses or drop her pride. She was a lot like her father that way, a huge smoke screen covering her up, while only a few people could understand or see her. Oh well, maybe she could just call Wan and ask to spend sometime with him. Maybe she could be his friend first before dating him. She could ask him when the weekend came around…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wan couldn't help but smile happily. The rest of the week had gone by without any trouble. He and Shima had avoided each other like plague, Hikari was acting different now, she'd asked if he wanted to have some dinner or something and he'd accepted. Unlike last week he'd started liking the time he spent with her…maybe that was something. At least it was better than Shima being around.

He found his parents cuddled up together on the couch, asleep. It was funny how every Saturday morning; they woke up early, made some coffee, turned on the news and then promptly fell asleep in front of the TV. He shook his head…they looked so cute. He helped himself to some muesli and sauntered back to his room. They were going to go fishing today…just a lot of nice family time. It had been ages since they'd done that. It hadn't happened since Wan had gotten into his rebellious teenager mood. He'd hurt them a lot during that time…he was glad he was out of it. _Nothing could ruin today…_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Caught anything yet old man?" Wan said cheekily grinning up at Eiri. His stepfather smirked and started to reel in his line. Wan frowned as he saw Eiri big catch! He gritted his teeth, he still hadn't caught anything, and how did Eiri do it?

"Maybe you should concentrate on your line instead of shooting your mouth off eh?" Eiri looked at his son, glaring at him. If looks could kill Eiri would have been paralyzed! He cast his line again and after five minutes, he'd caught another fish. Wan stared, the fish must love Eiri! Then he caught another and another and another!

"How do you do it? I've never seen anything like it! I'll be damned if I ever go fishing with you again! It's freaky how you seem to be catching everything! Dad! Look at Eiri's…" Wan looked around for his father, but couldn't see anyone. "Hey, where's dad?"

Eiri smiled. "Oh, he must be somewhere around. He said he'd be taking a small walk." When he was sure his son wasn't watching he allowed himself, a small secret smile. About six more catches later, Wan's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

Wan frowned. Something really wasn't right here. It's not like Eiri could catch that many fish in the space of half an hour. He was fishing just about 50 meters away from Eiri and he wasn't able to catch anything! he felt something tugging at his line and reeled it in. Yay! He'd caught something at last. He laid his fish next to Eiri's and realized, that his fish didn't smell, like Eiri's did. His eyes narrowed.

"Um…Eiri, I'm taking a small walk too ok? I'll be back soon." Wan walked in the opposite direction and then circled back, sneaking behind bushes around Eiri. Then he saw his father on the other side, swimming up to Eiri. He could see his father holding something…hey it was a bunch of fish! What the hell? Then Wan realized that he'd been had! His father had been hooking those fish up to Eiri's line!

"Ok, games up you two! How could you?" Wan scowled at his parents, who'd burst out laughing! Shuichi was rolling around on the bank, almost falling into the water, but Eiri saved him.

"It was just to shut you up! You went on about how you didn't know if Eiri could catch anything, so on my walk, I saw these fish being sold and bought about twelve of them! Then I signaled to Eiri, only he could see because of the position he was sitting in. the look on your face was priceless!" Shuichi burst in laughter again. Eiri was laughing too surprise surprise.

Wan felt like stamping his foot and throwing a tantrum! But he held it in and decided to sulk for the rest of the day. Eiri couldn't help poking fun at him every five minutes! Shuichi was trying to cheer him up but as Eiri wasn't helping it was not a very good attempt.

They got to the restaurant Lena's for lunch when Eiri ruffled Wan's hair. "Come on, shrimp, don't tell me you can't take a joke. Lighten up will you?" Wan pushed his hand off.

"I can't believe you made a fool of me!" he said a little loudly, taking his seat. He didn't even notice the waiter who was attending to him. "That was a low trick, there're two of you and one of me! How could you dad? And Eiri, how could you make fun of me like that? But I won anyway, old man! I caught one, you didn't catch nothing, you just cheated your ass off over there…" Wan turned big accusing puppy eyes on his parents who melted at once.

"Come on, Wan. It was just a joke, please forgive us? We apologize profusely. We'll make it up to you. Won't we Eiri…? We really are sorry…right Eiri?" his father elbowed Eiri roughly. Eiri scowled and then smiled.

"Yeah Wan, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you ok?" Eiri moved back a little as the waiter shook out the napkin and laid it on his lap. Wan made big puppy eyes again.

"I need a car or a motorcycle…please Eiri? Pretty please with a cherry on top." he looked at Eiri with full puppy power blast. He turned to face the waiter who spreading his napkin now, without bothering to change his expression, thereby giving the waiter, Shima a nice pleading look.

Shima dropped the napkin, without taking his gaze off Wan. Wan's expression changed in a moment. "Shima? What are you doing here?" the other boy looked away, turning to the others.

"Excuse me, my shift ends now. Sean here will be taking your order." With that he turned around and almost ran into the kitchen. Shuichi and Eiri didn't see anything wrong; they'd been too busy looking at each other to notice Shima or Wan. Wan shook his head turning back to convince his parents to get him a vehicle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shima couldn't help staring at the family from behind his counter. He saw Wan pump his hand in the air, which meant he'd probably succeeded in convincing his parents to get him a vehicle. He felt really envious, he wished he had parents like that who he could spend a nice time with and confide in…

He shook his head, he was getting late for his other job, which would take up the rest of the day. He needed to stop thinking about families or even having one. It didn't matter, all he needed to do right now was work so he could get a decent meal and pay for his home. He changed in the restroom and left.

---------------------------------------------

Wan looked at himself in the mirror. Ok, he looked good. He was wearing ripped black jeans, body molding green shirt that brought out his eyes and his leather jacket. Tohma was allowing him to borrow his car to take his daughter out in, so he'd just have to make it to Tohma's place first.

He called out a goodbye to his parents and left. The walk to Tohma's place was short, so he made it in time. Mika ushered him in saying that Hikari would be out in just a minute. He had a fun conversation with the Seguchi's and with Ken, who wanted to talk about rockets and space. Hikari joined them then.

She looked beautiful, with a nice wraparound, dark pink skirt and a sleeveless white silk shirt. Wan smiled at her and then made his excuses to her parents. Once they were out he grinned. "You look beautiful…so where do you want to go today? I was thinking about a nice café down the street, they have very good pizzas and pies. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. So did you have fun fishing?" she grinned at him, in a I know something way. Wan narrowed his eyes. "did dad and Eiri tell you about the prank they played?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I think it's cute that you're parents do those things…with mine, it's very normal. They don't do anything fun." Wan nodded, he could understand that, Tohma and Mika would never let loose even in front of their kids! They got to the café and Wan escorted Hikari to a table and went to order.

He rattled off a few things to the guy behind the counter. Then he turned to see Shima, micro waving something. _How many places does this guy work at?_ The other boy looked up and Wan waved. Shima nodded and got all the stuff together. Wan went back to the table once; Shima told him that he'll bring the stuff over.

Wan smiled at his date. "Hey, Hikari…did you know Shima was working here?" the blonde nodded. Wan frowned a little. "Does that kid work everywhere? I mean, he still gets his homework done and plays basketball neh?"

Hikari sighed. "Yeah, he lives alone, so I guess he needs the money. But from what I hear, he's got a full work schedule. On Mondays and Tuesdays he works at the ice cream store at the mall, Wednesday to Friday he works at the laundry place downtown. On weekends he works at Lena's in the mornings and lunch, and then he works here in the evenings. I guess it must be tough."

Wan stared at her as she rattled off Shima's schedule. "How do you know all that? it's like you're his best friend or something…" Hikari grinned.

"Hey, Wan-chan? It hasn't always been like this you know. Back in elementary school, we all used to hang together. Shima wasn't like this then, he used to be more open and stuff, but after he lost his parents and his grandmother, he's become a complete loner. It's not like we haven't tried to be friendly but, he doesn't want us as friend, he's usually really rude and stuff. Maybe he doesn't want us or he's just too scared that we'll look down on him." she tactfully changed the subject to movies as Shima came up to them.

To Wan's surprise, and then popular girl, Hikari actually spoke to Wan. And what she said surprised him out of his wits. "hey, Shima…long time no see. Would you like to join me and Wan? I don't think we can eat all this food alone…"

Shima shook his head. "I have work; I don't think I can slack off. Larry would get mad." But Hikari stood up and pushed Shima down on one of the chairs.

"Hey, I'll talk to Larry. You need to slack sometimes, I'll be back." She walked off towards the manager, leaving Wan and Shima together. Wan attempted a grin, but it was a little awkward after their last meeting.

"So, Shima what's up?"

"Nothing much. I really should go, I'm sure Larry will say no…I need this money." Shima fidgeted, before looking at Wan. "Is this a date?" he saw Wan nod slightly and turned a little red. "I'm sorry; I should just leave you two alone… I know I'm intruding…"

"No, it's ok. And anyway, she asked you to spend some time with us. I'm fine with it." Wan looked up as Hikari came back. She beamed at them.

"It's ok. Larry said you can eat with us, you're off for today. So Shima how's life?" she picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it.

"it's ok…things are fine." Shima licked his lips nervously. Wan had to stop himself from staring. He was on a date with Hikari! He wasn't supposed to be staring at Shima! And this was a side of Shima he hadn't seen, this nervous side. He'd always been so confidant and sure of himself. They made small talk for a while more, before they finished, paid and Wan took Hikari home.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shima stared at Wan's retreating form. The guy had everything he wanted, a good home, popularity and a great soon to be girlfriend. Shima had wanted to ask Hikari out for a long time…_but then, I'm jealous of Hikari for having Wan aren't I? I wonder when I stopped wanting her and started wanting him…"_

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: god this is longer than I thought it would be…well, see Hikari isn't all that bad, but don't worry, it's a Wan and Shima fic! Oh and Yuki and Shu stuff start soon too. Thing's will start happening now, so hold your breathes. Of by the way, due to my exams coming up I might not update too quickly, but bear with me!


	5. Chapter 5

.Chapter 5:

Shuichi cuddled up to Eiri as they watched 'The Ring'. It was really scary and Shuichi was worried about having nightmares. Actually, maybe if he zoned off now, it would be worth it. So he did. Shuichi had many worries; worries about horror movies giving him nightmares, worries about Eiri being safe, worries about Wan…worries about whether Wan really loved Hikari or was deceiving himself. Shuichi maybe be an idiot about many things, but when it came to his son, he was just as perceptive as anyone could get. His son, was attracted to Hikari, like any sane man would be, but he didn't love her…not in the 'mate' sort of way. Shuichi scratched his nose slightly, then why was Wan dating Hikari…there had to be some reason.

Shuichi decided that the moment Wan came back…he was on another date with Hikari, they would talk. He, Shuichi would be the father of the year and sort out all his son's problems. He nodded, with absolute determination and sincerity…wait till Wan got home, he wouldn't know what hit him! Just then he realized that the TV was off, and Eiri's hands had slid under his shirt. Before he knew what was happening, Shuichi was kissing back passionately, as he turned to face his lover to give him better access. He moaned as Eiri drew soft circles around his nipples, this never failed to turn him on. He curled his fingers into Eiri's hair, his tongue exploring the other's mouth. He pushed Eiri back on the sofa, softly and slowly grinding his hips against the older man's, he didn't even realize that he was being picked up and carried to the bedroom.

Eiri dropped him on the bed, before proceeding to strip him of every bit of clothing he had. The older man having discarded just his shirt, bent and started to kiss and lick every patch of skin he could find, loving the sound of the smaller man's moans. He licked his way down Shuichi's abdomen, before resting his nose in the curling hair at the base of his length. Eiri smiled at his lover's lust filled look and took a detour by moving to the inner thigh, evading his singers weeping erection. "Eiri…please…" Eiri's smirk broadened, he loved making Shuichi plead…it was really cute and really turned him on. He stood up and rummaged around in his cupboard before bringing up a bottle of strawberry syrup. Grinning he pour a small amount onto Shuichi, before touching the tip with his tongue. Shuichi bucked trying to force himself into Eiri's mouth, but the blonde held him down before continuing to torture him. (By the way, sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm not going to be writing full lemon here because I really am not in the mood and will most probably do a horrible job. I also have exams and can't afford to get turned on because I need to study! After my exams I promise a really good lemon!)

Shuichi writhed and moaned out his lovers name over and over again, his head swimming. Eiri's head stopped bobbing as the blonde pressed his lubed shaft to the smaller man's entrance. Between this point and the point that he came, Shuichi realized he'd forgotten something. Somewhere far away, it seemed like the front door slammed. Shuichi tried to smile, his baby was back home. That was good; Shuichi grinned and snuggled up to his lover. So much for being super dad!

------------------------------------------------

Shima sat down and stared at his tray…he wondered how he'd suddenly lost his appetite. May be it was because Hikari was kissing Wan as they stood in line. He shook his head…he didn't want Wan. He wanted his appetite back because he slaved his way through work so he could have a decent meal. His lunch was small, spaghetti and meat balls, with a juice. He dug his fork in and took the first bite. Suddenly he heard chairs being dragged back to see Wan and Hikari smiling at him.

"You look like you could use some company, we figured you wouldn't want to sit over there with the popular crowd as you call it, so we came here." Wan smiled at Shima as he placed his tray on the table. It was weird lunch. The spaghetti was there, but there were two boxes of strawberry pocky and milk. Hikari was on a salad diet it seemed.

Shima grimaced. _I don't want you company…you already in my thoughts all the time, and I really don't need to see your face when you're snogging your girlfriend!_ "Um…thanks."

He kept his head down the whole time, even though they were trying to include him in the conversation and being nice. He really couldn't do this…it was firstly ruining his image, and secondly, they really wouldn't take all that well to him, if they actually knew him! He stood up, picking up the tray and the half eaten spaghetti. "Um…I've got stuff to do okay? I'll be going now. And don't make a habit of this. You popular gits are ruining image!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Hikari watched the black haired boy sitting in front of her. She'd never seen Shima this quite and ….well, nervous. He was usually rude and arrogant. She saw the way; Wan wasn't giving up and trying to include him in the conversation. Nothing seemed to make the boy actually look up and talk to them. Suddenly she saw Shima look up with a strange look up with a strange look on his face. It lasted a second before turning into his usual cocky smirk. Hikari stared at his plate, Shima never wasted food. "Um…I've got stuff to do okay? I'll be going now. And don't make a habit of this. You popular gits are ruining image!" she turned to look at Wan who was staring at Shima's retreating back with a hurt look on his face. There was something else there just behind that look.

Suddenly Hikari's world seemed to collapse around as she realized something. She schooled her expression back to normal as Wan turned to look at her.

"Hikari? Are you okay baby? I don't think he meant to hurt you…that's just him, neh?" his voice was full of concern. Hikari nodded and smiled, trying to drown out the tiny voice in her head telling her that what ever she and Wan had between them it really wasn't love.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shima tossed his leftovers into the bin and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he wanted to go; anywhere where Wan and Hikari won't show up was good enough. There was still some time for the bell, Shima climbed up to the roof and lay there looking up at the sky.

He wondered when he'd get over this whole thing. Why was he clinging to Wan? Was it because Wan hadn't given him up to the cops? Was it because Wan was good at basket ball? No, it was because Wan had seen the side of him…the criminal side and was still being nice to him and also because…being around Wan made him happy. Since his grandmother died he'd never felt life. He'd just pretended to live, building up an impenetrable wall around him, tossing away his friends. But Wan made him alive, first he'd felt hatred, which was something, then he'd felt hope, competitiveness and lust. Now he just wanted Wan, even if the other boy refused his affections.

But Wan loved Hikari. They were always together, it had been a week since that date and they hadn't left each others side even for a minute…of course they did if Wan needed to use the toilet. He smirked. He wasn't good enough for Wan, even if the other didn't think so. He knew that all he could do was mess Wan's life up at some point…but he really loved…

"Oi, you idiot, the bell rang five minutes back, we've been looking all over for you! If you don't hurry up you'll be in trouble." Shima looked down into the green eyes of the object of his affections. For once Hikari was no where to be found. He clambered down, landing next to Wan. Their next class was English. They made it back just in time.

Shima almost fell asleep, there was supposed to be some project that they were being divided into pairs to do. They were supposed to research any author and then see if they could write a story using that author's style. Shima leaned back to take a nap as she began reading out the pairs. But he took a little interest when she reached his name.

"Kitazawa Shima and Shindou Wan." Shima's eyes widened. This was too good to be true…or was it?

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for a short chapter, but I really don't have to much time what with my level three Japanese classes starting just as my final public exams start! I don't know when I can update but I'll try too!

Taka.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Shima unlocked the door to his small apartment. He walked to the open kitchen on the far side of his living room. He stopped midway, before suddenly jigging with delight. He and Wan were partners…this was so cool! He looked around for a minute before deciding to clean up. Wan was going to be over in two hours time after he sorted out some stuff at home. He finished in an hour; it wasn't like there was much to clean anyway…there was a bedroom, a bathroom and the living room with an open kitchen. The only good thing about the place was that the bedroom was pretty big.

He showered quickly, before wondering what to wear. _Snap out of it! You're acting like a girl…you're supposed to be a cold uncaring bastard. Ugh…Shima look at yourself!_ He pulled out a nice white T-shirt and pair of black shorts. That would do…it would look weird if Shima was dressed up in his own house. The door bell rang not long after and Shima had to stop himself from rushing over and glomping Wan. He took a deep breath, schooled his face into his usual expressionless-ness and opened the door. Wan grinned at him, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and navy blue sweats. Shima was glad he had chosen to look normal. He invited Wan in with a jerk of his head and walked to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------

Wan looked around…it was so small. But then it was clean and he liked the pale yellow paint, which made the room sunnier. "Nice place you got here." He grinned at Shima. The other kid only grunted. Wan frowned slightly, why did Shima always act like he had a stick shoved up his ass?

"Do you want anything to eat?" Shima asked looking a little annoyed. Wan wondered what the problem was. He nodded. "Yeah ok, anythings fine." Shima pulled two packs of pocky chocolate and strawberry and a glass of Mugicha (a kind of wheat tea…it's really yummy!). He beckoned Wan to the counter, where there were two barstools and set the food there. Then he got himself a can of beer from the fridge.

Wan sipped his tea realizing that Shima was drinking beer. "Hey! You didn't even ask what I wanted! How come I don't get a beer?" Shima just took another swig, taking his time to reply.

"You said anything would do and well, you're underage." Shima wanted to smile as Wan gave him an annoyed look. "Um…Shima we're the same age!"

Shima nodded. "That's true, but this is my pad…I get to drink anything I like. You're a guest so I'm not going to break the law and you drunk." _As much as I would like to._

Wan sighed; this guy was just plain weird. He took a few sticks of pocky and ate them deep in thought. Then he turned to Shima. "So which author shall we do? I think we should pick one that lived in Tokyo…that way we can go places and see the graves and stuff…or if he's alive we can interview him!"

Shima nodded. "What about Yuki Eiri? It shouldn't be too hard…you live with him." Wan shuddered. "Um…Shima, you aren't thinking right, _all_ the girls will want to write about him! And I would really not write about Eiri, if you don't mind. Though if we did a Tokyo author, we could glean some information from Eiri…I know! Let's do that guy…Saicho Keisuke; you know he was that young writer. He died in that car crash last year…but he wrote about Tokyo. A lot of things he wrote about can be filmed, so we can do a visual as well. She did say we had to make it really creative ne?"

Shima thought about it for a while. "I guess we could do that…ok then. Lets make a plan of action today and then we'll get the research information tomorrow."

"Yeah that'll be good. We'll leave the visual for the last. I think that guy was awesome. I mean he did so much in life! Imagine coming up on your own, with no one to support you since you were four? And all those gangs who chased him and stuff…it'll be fun. We can even see if we can meet some of those guys." Wan knew he was practically babbling, but it seemed like the project would turn out really well.

"So lets get started shall we? Um…would you mind going over to one of the cyber café's? I don't have internet here, it's too expensive…though I do have some of Saicho's books and some articles about him." Shima looked at Wan a little embarrassed. But Wan seemed to think it was no big deal.

"Ok, that's no problem. Let's stay here for today though…we can look at those books and articles and well, we can get to know each other. I mean, we are working on a project you know, it's stupid if we still act like strangers and all." Wan smiled that nice trademark smile of his, to his surprise Shima actually smiled back…half smile but it counted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Eiri was sitting at his desk tapping away on the computer. Wan had said he'd be going over to do a project with a friend…the same kid who worked at the restaurant and ice-cream parlor. Eiri didn't like it much…he didn't know why, but there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

He shrugged it off and decided that he couldn't concentrate and anyway Shuichi would be back home soon. He suddenly felt an urge to do something fun for the stupid brat…let's see the strawberry pocky was well stocked…so was the strawberry jelly and the strawberry ice cream and everything else that was strawberry. He looked under the TV and found Shuichi's favorite Yaoi movie…nah…not too much sex today, just something cuddly. He found My Best Friend's Wedding…yeah this would be good…he loved the way Shuichi got all teary eyed when Julia Roberts lost to Cameron Diaz.

"Tadaima Eiri!" Eiri looked up and smiled at his lover, which made Shuichi stop on the threshold and look at Eiri warily. "Um…Eiri? Why are you smiling at me?"

Eiri looked a little hurt. "Why shouldn't I? I've been waiting all day to see you…I was lonely. Wan's gone of to some friends place for a project. And I want to use that time to spend quality time with my little brat!"

Shuichi looked shocked. "Eiri! No I'm still a little sore from last night! You were really rough last night. I'm not having sex today! And I'm thirty eight years old…not you 'little brat'."

Eiri sighed. "Baka! Is sex all you can think of? Here I was wondering if we could watch My Best Friend's Wedding and eat some of your strawberry stuff and cuddle! Fine then I have a lot of work anyway!"

Shuichi suddenly pounced on the blonde. "I'm sorry Eiri! let's do what you wanted ok? I love you! You're the best! Although it's Wan that's made you so nice and cool! I should thank him!"

"Hn. Well let's get started already." Eiri picked his lover up and they lay on the couch side by side. Shuichi had a nice content smile on his face. He loved how peaceful this was. Eiri was happy and he didn't mind showing…yeah the blonde had changed a lot. He smiled wider when a pock stick made its way to his lips, he loved Eiri feeding him!

He kissed Eiri's hand softly and they went back to watching the movie with a tissue box for Shuichi lying conveniently close. _Nothing could wreck this happiness!_ Shuichi thought as he felt his eyes tearing up even before the end of the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wan smiled as Shima drove through to the graveyard. They'd been spending so much time together…he liked being close to Shima. They had a lot to talk about from cars and bikes to shampoos and pocky. He looked down feeling his cell phone buzz again…it was Hikari. Wan ignored it feeling a little guilty. He hadn't called in the whole week he'd spent gathering information and spending time at Shima's house. When he was with Shima he tended to forget about other stuff.

They looked at the grave solemnly…Saicho had died at the age of twenty nine. Shima started filming as Wan spoke about the graveyard and Saicho's death. He hated cameras but somehow Shima's presence made him calmer. They finished and Shima dropped him halfway home. He said he had to work that night and couldn't spend anymore time on leave.

Wan masked his disappointment. He walked home deep in thought…_he loved Hikari…not Shima. He couldn't love Shima for god's sake the guy was a prick even though he was acting all nice all of a sudden. And he was a criminal…he liked Shima as a friend. A very close friend yes that was it._ Wan made up his mind to go visit Hikari.

Mika ushered him into Hikari's room. The blonde girl looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Hey sweetie, why did you go AWOL? I've been calling you after school all week you know; the only time we spend together is at school…I missed you."

Wan smiled apologetically. "I've been busy with that project! Shima and I came up with a really good idea and we decided to meet up at his house this week. I'm sorry babe; I can make it up to right now."

She smiled and walked closer. "Mmmm….I wonder how. I'm very angry you know?" she purred. He bent down and kissed her passionately. Before she knew what was happening she was on the bed, with Wan raining kisses on her neck. She frowned slightly. _This doesn't feel right._ But she kissed him anyway.

After a while she pulled away and grinned at him. "Well, Wan that wasn't very convincing! So I'm going to punish you!" she glomped him and began tickling him mercilessly. It reminded Wan of Shima tickling him one night last week because he'd poured water on the dark haired boy.

He started to laugh and squirmed under Hikari trying to get away. "Stop…please stop! I said stop it Shima!" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hikari's eyes widened for a mere second before she stopped and stepped away grinning amusedly.

"God Wan! Do I look like Shima to you?" she tried to keep her face normal and amused. Wan was staring at her with horror.

"I'm sorry Hikari…it's just that Shima tickled me last time when I poured water on him that's all. I've just been spending too much time with him is all? So aren't you going to continue punishing or are we done?" his girlfriend smiled ruefully.

"No. well I have homework to do and I've to go to Ralph's house to work on the project. So you'll have to go, but meet me tomorrow ok?" she smiled and left Wan at the door before walking up to her room.

The moment she entered the smile left her face. She leaned on the closed door and shut her eyes. Wan didn't love her…he really did love Shima! She didn't want to lose Wan…Wan was the only person she'd opened up to! She needed to talk to someone, holding this in hurt a lot! She shook her head a little. She was a Seguchi. So she had to be strong and never ever let any weakness show! But she did want to talk and she knew exactly who she was going to.

-------------------------------------------------

Wan sat at the library with Shima. They'd stayed back after school to be able to use the library in peace. He looked up to see Shima stretching. The boy looked really tired with light bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Um…Shima, you look tired. Let's wrap this up for now ok? You can got home get some rest and then go to work all right?" he smiled as the dark haired boy nodded. "Oh damn, lets go back to class and get my book. I left it there!"

He and Shima hurried back to class. Wan was telling him something about what Shuichi had done when he opened the door to the classroom…and turned white. Hikari was sitting up on the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom, kissing Ralph…more like Ralph was swallowing her. Wan's eyes widened more as he saw Ralph's hands were on her thighs under her skirt. He blinked as if trying to see if he was hallucinating and leaned against the door frame. Shima was staring wide eyed too before he turned to look at Wan.

The green eyes narrowed dangerously. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On." The snogging couple sprang apart. Hikari turned to look fearfully into Wan's eyes. But Ralph was glaring at his best friend.

It was Hikari who tried to break the awkward silence first. "W…Wan…I…it's not what it looks like. Ralph was just…I was telling him that…"

"What do you mean it wasn't what it looks like? I saw you and Ralph kissing each other just now…what else could it mean! I knew it, you bitch! I knew you'd do something like this. Why I ever dated you when every single instinct of mine was telling me that you would betray me I don't know. I should have known that the most popular girl in school would also be a slut!" Wan couldn't help yelling, he was really feeling hurt right now.

Hikari stared at him tears welling up in her eyes…she bit her lips and held her head up high. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'll call you when you're calmer." She walked out dignifiedly even if some of the tears escaped.

Ralph was looking murderous now. Wan pointed at him. "And you…I thought you were my best…"

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up you prick!" Ralph interrupted Wan his eyes blazing. "You have no right to speak to her like that. you don't even love her! You're talking about _her_ betraying _you_? What the fuck do you think _you_ did huh? Let's see, where were you this last week when Hikari was frantically trying to reach you? She loves you, you _idiot_! And you're just playing around. _I_ love her! _I_ let you have her because I could see how much _she_ loved _you_ and I thought you returned the feeling. And yesterday…she told all about what happened yesterday…did you know how upset she was? She came to talk to me because she couldn't tell anyone else about it! She couldn't tell anyone else who she suspected you loved! I thought you were a decent guy Wan…but you're not. You're just some jerk wad now! And let me tell you I, kissed her! She only let me because I surprised her."

Wan was staring up at Ralph shocked. "Ralph I…" but the red head shook his head violently. "I don't want to talk to you Wan! Just leave me alone, I need to go comfort Hikari! And you know something, face your feelings you prick!" Ralph pushed Wan out of he way and walked out not caring that his best friend was lying on the floor.

Wan stared after his friend regret and pain etched onto his face. He turned around to see Shima's outstretched hand in front of him. The grey eyes looked at him comfortingly and he was helped of the floor. Neither said anything as they drove to Shima's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan sat on the couch staring into space. He'd tried to reach Ralph and Hikari but they weren't picking up their phone's. And when he'd called Hikari's landline, Mika had picked up the phone and told him Hikari didn't want to speak to anyone. She asked him what was wrong, but he lied about everything being fine before putting the phone down.

Shima came in setting a tray down in front of him. It was lasagna and garlic bread. A glass of wine accompanied it. Wan looked at Shima questioningly. "You look like you need it." was all the dark haired boy said.

Wan nodded and sipped the wine. He ate in silence for a while. And then… "Ralph was right. You know. I really did play around didn't I? I didn't love Hikari in that way, but I went out with her anyway. I suck!" Suddenly two arm's encircled him and held him close.

"You know Wan; I'm not going to say who's right and whose wrong here. You were wrong to do that, but Hikari was wrong to kiss Ralph or let him kiss her in the first place. She should have talked to you about it and well, you should have told her before. But right now I think you need to eat and then if you're intending to stay over…call your parents ok?"

Wan nodded, he smiled up at Shima…they're faces were so close. He leaned forward and kissed the dark haired boy softly. Shima kissed back for a few seconds but pulled away. "Wan, if you do this now it's no different from what Hikari did ok? She was feeling lost too. Call you parents. I'll take the couch."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi put the phone down. He knew something had gone wrong between Wan and Hikari. Mika had called earlier to see if Wan had come home and told him the Hikari wasn't coming out of her room. He informed Eiri who frowned looking concerned. He nuzzled up to Eiri. This whole thing was his fault. He knew he had to have talked to Wan before, but he'd gotten too caught up in his own life. He sighed, he wished he could make things right.

Anyway, it wasn't like anything else could go wrong. At least he'd have time to fix things soon…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Taka: Oh my! I wrote so much! I like it; maybe the chapters will be this long from now on. Anyway we should warn Shuichi not to be too hasty…ne Arashi? Arashi? Wake up you man whore!

Arashi: Whore? Is it a hot guy? Where? where?

Taka: Keep your gayness in control for a while will you? Plus any hot guys here belong to me! I will _not_ share them with you, stupid boy!

Arashi: Bitch! You're just jealous that I'm gay and I'm not yours!

Taka: pay no attention to lazy ass with a big ego over there. I hope you like it! And by the way Arashi hasn't moved a finger…so he sucks at being of any help in this! review please! Otherwise I'll kill poor Shuichi Yuki and Arashi!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A week or so after the incident, Wan realized that he was actually happy. Shima had been really nice to him and had taken him to all the spots that they had wanted to film stuff in. Wan wondered if Hikari was right…if he really was in love with Shima…?

He had gone home that night and his dad and Eiri had interrogated him and everything had come out. Everything except his love for Shima. For some reason he wanted to keep Shima for himself and not have to tell anyone about him. He'd told his parents that he would stay over at Shima's place for two nights or so. They'd agreed. It was so much fun, waking up to see Shima curled up on the couch.

He headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast; he knew how much Shima liked oatmeal. It was almost time to wake up anyway; they had to get to school. He'd skipped school for two days, though Shima had insisted on going. Then he'd followed Shima to work, almost like a lost puppy, it was a wonder the other boy didn't throw him out. He finished and went over to wake him.

"Oi, Shima…wake up. Time for school…" Wan shook him awake. The dark haired boy blinked up at him, sleepily and Wan suppressed the urge to kiss him. "I'm going to go take a shower ok? You eat some breakfast, so you can go in once I'm out."

Wan finished fast enough and they were both ready soon. As he followed Shima out he was feeling really nervous, it was the first time since the 'incident' that he was going to face Hikari and Ralph. They hadn't called him and he hadn't called them. Shima had made up for it though by hugging him every time he felt lonely and down. Now the dark haired boy looked back.

"Wan? It'll be fine ok? Don't worry so much, if they are really your best friends then they'll be there for you. I think the first thing you should do is apologize…" he slung an arm around the boy and steering him out of the apartment.

☻

There were people every where, giving him curious looks. It seemed like everyone had heard what had happened. He grabbed his books from his locker and turned to see Ralph approaching. The red head just went to his locker and started getting his stuff out, completely ignoring Wan. Shima looked at Wan giving him this encouraging look.

"Uh…Ralph, please can we talk?" he looked up at Ralph pleadingly. This was his childhood friend, his best friend; they could hate each other like this.

Ralph looked at him a little angrily, but nodded. "Fine, how about after we get to class? You've missed a lot…you can borrow my notes if you like. I know Shima wont have been able to give you everything." He started walking off leaving Wan staring after him slack jawed. He stopped and turned to look at Wan. "Are you coming or you just going to continue gaping?"

Wan looked over at Shima with a bright smile on his face, before looking over at Ralph and following him. Shima watched them go with a relieved look on his face. As they disappeared, his smile faded too. _Who was Ralph talking about when he said that Wan loved someone? Who does Wan love? Who's going to take him away from me again?_

☻

The class was going really slow, lunch was next and Wan was already bored. He ripped off a piece of paper and started to scribble. Then he tossed it to Ralph, making sure that he picked it up before he focused his attention on the teacher.

Ralph looked at the note and smiled softly. _Hey Ralph, I'm sorry about what happened and I'll make it up to you ok? I really was behaving like a jerk…please forgive me. I'll talk to Hikari too. Thanks for being so nice. Wan._

As soon as the bell went off, Ralph turned to hug Wan with one arm. "You're an idiot you know? I'm sorry too…I hurt you that day. But you'd better talk to Hikari…there she is…"

Wan swallowed this was going to be a lot harder than talking to Ralph. He suddenly found a hand on his shoulder and looked up into supportive grey eyes. He smiled at the dark haired boy and walked over to where Hikari stood. She looked at him and turned her back to him. Wan stared a little wondering how to do this, she didn't look like she'd talk to him in private. Then he took a deep breath.

"Hikari, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I know it seems like I used you…I really didn't mean to. You see, I didn't know about my feelings when I was going out with you. So if I have hurt you a lot, I'm sorry…" Wan tried to ignore the fact that the whole cafeteria was staring at him, he kept his eye on Hikari.

The blonde girl whirled to face him, eyes wide with surprise. "It's ok Wan. I accept the apology. So let's get some lunch shall we?" they walked up to the counter and picked up some trays. Wan looked around for his dark haired friend to see if he approved but Shima was no where to be found. _Oh well, at least this is out of the way…_

☻

"Eiri, when do you think Wan will be home? It's already been two nights and well Mika says he and Hikari are friends now. Why isn't he home? And who is this Shima that he wants to spend time with?" Shuichi demanded as he lay next to his lover on the bed.

"Relax Shuichi. Why are you so worked up about it? Wan will be home soon and as long as he's safe we don't have anything to worry about. He can take care of himself. If you want to know about Shima, then we'll just invite the kid home, ne? Then we can see him and you can decide if he's good enough for your son…" Eiri nuzzled Shuichi's neck.

"But I want to be the person Wan goes to when he's not feeling ok. We haven't even heard of this Shima fellow. Aren't I a good dad Eiri? Why won't he talk to me? You do realize he's keeping something from us don't you? He didn't tell us everything that happened between him and Hikari."

"Shuichi…the kid's got his own life ok? We just have to see that he doesn't mess it up. But he has to have his space and he'll come back soon enough, why don't you call him?" Eiri reached over and picked up the phone shoving it at his lover.

Shuichi grumbled a little before dialing Wan's cell. As Wan picked up he bombarded him with questions. After about forty five minutes of questioning and cooing sweet nothings into his son's ear, he put the phone down.

"He said he'll come tomorrow. I asked him to bring Shima over for lunch, the day after. He said things are fine and I don't have to worry. How can he expect that? You always worry about the people you love…" Shuichi started to rant. Eiri seeing that this was one of those hour long rants reached over and kissed him. That always shut Shuichi up.

Shuichi sighed as Eiri told him that everything would be fine. For some reason he got that feeling that everything wouldn't be fine.

☻

Shima looked at Wan in confusion. The boy had suddenly turned up at his doorstep at seven in the morning. "Um…is everything alright Wan?"

Wan nodded enthusiastically, before stepping in. "yeah everything's fine. Oh did I wake you? Maybe I should just make you some breakfast while you take a shower…" he walked to the kitchen and started getting out the oatmeal and stuff. Shima watched him wondering what the hell was going on.

Wan continued to smile. "By the way, you're of your job today. I talked to your boss and he said you've been working too hard anyway. He'll still pay you for today. Just wear something nice today ok?" Wan suddenly frowned and went to Shima's drawers. "Wear the black top, pants and this red coat…"

Shima frowned. "What do you want me to look like? The full metal alchemist or something? I'm just going to wear that grey shirt and those black slacks. Where are we going?" He turned to see that Wan had already disappeared. He gave an annoyed grunt and got into the shower.

When he got out, breakfast was ready and Wan had this funny smile plastered over his face. Shima grimaced, the boy was acting weird! He put his hands on the table and glared at him. "Wan, what the hell is going on?"

Wan's smile faded slightly. "Um…you're coming home for lunch…my parents want to meet you." Shima almost blanched. What did Wan's parents want to meet him for? Ok stupid question, any parent would want to meet their child's friends, especially since Wan had been staying with him.

Wan smiled at him slightly reassuringly. "Eiri's making his famous lasagna and stuff. So just behave ok?"

They left after bumming around for a while. Wan looked all worried, though he was trying to keep it off his face. The walk was in relative silence until a thought struck Shima. _Why is Wan so worried? I mean I'm just a friend right…right?_

"Hey, Wan?" Shima looked at the stiff boy.

"Hmm?" Wan looked up at him with an attempt at a smile. It just looked like he had diarrhea or something.

"Why are you so worried? We're just friends right? It's not like I have to make this awesome impression on your parents." Shima saw Wan suddenly go pale, before going red. _Is he blushing?_

"Well….I….um…." Wan fidgeted a little. "They're just protective and stuff. Haha…" he saw Shima's disbelieving look. "Um…it's because I like…OH LOOK AT THAT YUMMY CAKE! I LOVE STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

He ran off to drool at the window leaving one very confused Shima behind. They reached the apartment block and got into the elevator. Suddenly Shima reached out and pressed the 'stop' button. Wan looked up at him with a frown.

"You like what, Wan? You didn't finish your sentence…" Shima asked him with a level voice.

Wan looked up at him a little scared. "Um…I forgot what I was saying…"

"I so totally believe you. I want to know, what do you like?" Shima pinned Wan against the elevator wall, his body against the other boys. They stared into each others eyes until Wan blushed and looked away.

"I like…I like you…" Wan blushed a tomato red. "I'm worried about you meeting my parents because I like you…"

Shima's breath caught and he stared at Wan for what seemed like years… "You like me? You really like me?" He asked a little frantically. Wan looked at the ground and nodded. Oh god now Shima was going to hate him!

Wan's eyes widened in surprise as Shima's lips met his in a soft kiss. He kissed back holding back the urge to yell with glee. Shima liked him, yay! God, he was acting like his father…Shima pulled back and pressed the button to make the elevator go. It would look suspicious if it stopped for too long. He didn't let go of Wan's hand though.

The door 'pinged' and opened. Wan let go of his hand. "I didn't tell my parents…I don't want to yet…" he whispered before he rang the door bell. Shima looked up as Wan's pink haired father answered the door. He gave Shima a sunny smile. "You must be Wan's friend Shima…it's nice to see finally!"

☻

Eiri added the finishing touches to the food he'd made. He heard Shuichi welcome Shima and decided to make an appearance as well. He walked out and stopped suddenly. The resemblance was uncanny…who was this kid, who looked so much like the man who had destroyed his life?

Shuichi turned to him, something of a warning in his eyes. "Eiri, this Shima…Wan's friend. If the foods ready maybe we should start lunch right now?"

Eiri forced himself to nod. It must be coincidence that's all. It didn't occur to him to ask the kid's family name. He smiled at the boy. "Shima, why don't you and Wan go to the dining room? I'll get the food out in a second!"

Shuichi followed him in. "Eiri, you have to stop acting so weird in front of the boy. I know there is a lot of resemblance, but even if he is related to Kitazawa so what? He might not be like him you know…but I'm sure it's no such thing." He kissed his lover. "Listen, I want you on your best behaviour, it's obvious that the kid is important to Wan…ok?"

Eiri looked at Shuichi. Of course it was coincidence. "Yeah yeah, Shuichi, I'm not dumb. If he's important to Wan, then he's important to me! Let's go."

Meanwhile, Wan was trying not to stare at Shima too much. He loved the way; the other's dark hair fell into his eyes almost. (By the way, Shima looks a lot like Kitazawa Yuki, but he's got slightly longish hair and his grey eyes are a little deeper, plus he's loads more good looking!) Shima turned and smiled at him gently. "What are you looking at?"

Wan blushed. "Nothing. Where are those two…I'll bet you anything in the world, they forgot about us and started making out…you should hear them sometimes! You'd go mad!"

Shima sweat dropped. "Wan, there are thing about your family life that I don't necessarily need to know, see. And I sure as hell don't want to know about you're parent's making out…"

Wan grinned widely. "Ah…sorry. I just need to get it off my chest sometimes. Oh here they are…hey you two, did you start making out in the kitchen or something? We've been waiting ages!"

Shuichi almost dropped the dishes he was holding. "WAANN! Don't say such things in company! Haven't I taught you manners?"

Wan frowned. "Dad! It's only Shima and anyway the whole world knows that you're gay and anyway _everyone's_ seen you make out in the mall, the parking lot, the school courtyard, the restaurants…" he shut up as Shuichi's fist connected with his head.

Shima watched the whole thing with a half enthralled and half frightened look. Eiri just smirked through the whole thing. At last peace reigned and they all began to eat. Shuichi saw the awkward silence that weighed down the atmosphere and decided to break the ice.

"So Shima, Wan's been mooching off you a lot…don't your parents mind?" Shuichi asked innocently. Wan cursed under his breath as Shima's face fell a little.

"Uh…I don't have parents, Shindou-san. They died a long time back. I live alone. Don't worry Wan isn't too much of a hassle…" Shima gave him a small smile.

Shuichi could have kicked himself for asking such a stupid question. "I'm sorry." But Shima shook his head.

"You don't have to be Shindou-san. It was a long time ago. I'm used to it."

Eiri looked at the boy for a moment. "So how have you managed all this while? You would have a guardian I'm sure…"

Shima shook his head. "I don't have a guardian. I'm grandma died a year or two ago. So I work, it's easy enough. After all I had to look after my grandma for a long time too, she wasn't too mentally stable."

"He works four jobs, dad. But he keeps up at school as well, he might even get a basket ball scholarship." Wan added eager to make Shima shine in his parent's eyes.

"How did the authorities let this happen?" Shuichi asked.

"Uh…you see grandma, wasn't well. My grandfather was killed twenty five years back and she fell sick then. My father grew up with a vengeance, he didn't have time for me…he and mom died in a car crash. That was the last straw for gran, she was never the same. She had a complete mental break down." Shima sighed.

Shuichi glanced at Eiri who had gone rigid. "Killed twenty five years ago?" his voice was slightly strangled.

Shima looked up before realizing who he was talking to. "Oh I meant to ask you Uesugi-san. They say you knew my grandfather…his name was Kitazawa Yuki. Do you know who killed him? I'd like to know if you do please…" Shima bit his lip a little.

Before Shuichi could say anything, Eiri had stood up. He was shaking with rage or maybe pain…maybe both. "Get. Out." He barked at Shima who'd gone white and was staring at him frightened.

"But, Uesugi-san…?"

"Eiri! What the hell are you doing? He's my best friend!" Wan looked at him just as confused, but with more anger. "What is wrong with you?"

Eiri walked up to Shima grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "Get out of my home! And don't you dare come here again, got it? I don't want anyone of that bastard's blood near ever again!" he started to push him towards the door. Wan ran after him.

"Eiri, let go of him. Shima, I'm sorry, I'll talk to him…" he tried to stop Eiri, but the blonde just shoved him aside. Wan hit the sofa, in shock. Eiri had never treated him like this before.

The blonde glared down at the dark haired boy, right into those hurt eyes. "And don't get close to Wan again. Stay away from him, or I'll kill you! If I hear that you've talked to him or even looked at him again, I'll make sure that your life is hell." He opened the door and pushed the boy out, before shutting it in his face.

Shima staggered to the elevator. What had he done? What was that all about? He got in and slumped down against the wall. And Wan…how could he stay away from Wan? He loved Wan…

☻

Wan turned to Eiri in fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't run my life for me! You threw him out, you bastard! How you treat Shima like that? God, you're such a fucker…" for the first time in his life Eiri hit Wan.

"Idiot. Don't talk about things you don't understand! You will stay away from him Wan! I've never ever wanted anything from you…but right now I want you to promise me that you'll never see him again! Do you promise me?" Eiri asked.

Shuichi stared at his lover in horror. "Eiri you can't do that…Eiri, listen to me…"

Wan stared at Eiri's face for a long time. This man was like a father to him, his second parent. They'd done everything together and he loved him and his dad more than anything in world. Wan closed his eyes, it was inevitable, he couldn't walk out on Eiri now. "I…I promise…that I wont ever interact with Shima again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yay! At last the scenes over! Please give me some good critical reviews…yay it's longer! Poor baby Wan! Stupid Eiri, he's worse than Tohma ne? Ja

Taka


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: **Lots of lemon. So if you're offended skip the last portion and move on to the last two lines. Though if you're offended you shouldn't be reading M-rated stuff at all! No flames please…don't like don't read!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

Shuichi stirred the strawberry concoction he was making. It was almost time for Wan to return from school. He left the gas on simmer for a while and started to make some chocolate milk, Wan loved it! He wondered if Eiri wanted some as well. He knocked on the door of the study and walked in to see Eiri staring off into the distance.

"Eiri? Do you want some chocolate milk? You liked it the last time I made it…" the novelist looked at his lover and nodded. Then he tuned back o his computer and started to type. Shuichi went over and slid his arms around the blonde's neck. "Relax a little Eiri…come into the living room, that way you can talk to me while I finish cooking."

He managed to convince the novelist after a few more minutes of persuasion. Eiri followed him to the kitchen, prodding the strawberry goo with a suspicious look. It was weird how Shuichi made all these crazy strawberry creations. Last time he'd used pocky, jelly, syrup and jam and boiled it together, trying to make strawberry boiled sweets…it hadn't come out too well, and tasted sickly sweet.

The door opened and Wan came in, kicking his shoes off. Then he closed the door and started walking towards his room. Shuichi looked up at him with a smile. "How was your day Wan? Dump your bag in your room and come here, I've made your favorite chocolate milk."

Wan ambled back into the kitchen. "It was ok. Nothing much to talk about. Ralph and Hikari are going out now."

Shuichi looked a little concerned. "So you're ok with it?"

Wan shrugged. "I never liked her like that in the first place right? So it doesn't matter."

Eiri placed the glass of milk in front of Wan. "So, what grade did you get on your test?"

Wan stilled a little. "We didn't get our tests back. Our teacher didn't turn up today and we had a few free classes. I'll tell you as soon as I get it alright?"

Eiri's eyes narrowed. "Why did Hikari get her test back then? Ken told me about it when I was talking to him this afternoon. He said they got it yesterday. And your teacher called. Please don't lie to me Wan…"

Shuichi watched tensely as his son and lover stared at each other. Then Wan took a sip of his milk and answered casually. "So what did she say? I didn't think she'd call this soon."

Eiri's face tightened. Shuichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "She said, that you didn't show up for one or two classes and that your grades have slipped in the past two weeks. She also informed me that you got a D on you test and that you've gotten D's on all your tests, except art, where you got a C. care to tell me why you aren't studying?"

Wan shrugged. "I don't feel like studying. Hell, I don't feel like doing anything right now. Don't see why you'd care anyway. I'll bring up my grades when I feel like it…dad isn't saying anything about it is he?"

Shuichi glared at his son. "Wan, I'm just as mad at you as Eiri is. What's wrong? You've never let your grades slip before! And don't talk to Eiri like that. The least you could do is apologize for lying to us about it. We're trying to help you here! And Eiri does care…he's cared about you for these twelve years, why would he suddenly stop now?"

Wan downed his milk and stood up. "I have to go meet Ralph and Hikari right now. I might be back a little late. Don't wait up for me…"

Eiri blocked his path, almost spilling over with fury. "No you will not go meet anyone today. You're grounded. Until I see your grades getting better, you're not going anywhere or having any fun…understand?"

Wan grimaced. "I don't see how my life is any of your business…after all the only reason you get have as much authority is because you're screwing my dad! Leave me alone will you?"

"WANN! I don't want to hear one more word from you! You will go to your room now, and I want you to study. I'm going to go over everything with you to see how much you have studied. No more excuses." Shuichi ordered his son. He couldn't bear to see Eiri's hurt expression.

Wan spun around and headed to his room without another word. The only emotion that could be seen was when he slammed the door hard enough for it to echo all around the room. Eiri stood there for a minute before going into the study leaving Shuichi alone and worried.

Shuichi looked between the two doors and sighed. Ever since that Shima incident two weeks back things had been tense. Wan had tried to put on a normal mask, but it had been slipping steadily for the past few days. Eiri's nightmares about Kitazawa and the stress he used to have had returned. Shuichi had thought that it would all turn out alright, but when Wan's teacher had called, he knew that something had to break. Eiri had been so angry, but he'd tried his best to hold it in. Shuichi took the burnt strawberry goo of the stove and started to chuck it. He wondered if things would ever be ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan threw himself onto his bed. This whole thing wasn't fair. Nobody told him anything about why Eiri had kicked Shima out like that. No one seemed to understand that he actually loved the dark haired teen. Shima hadn't turned up at school for the first three days and that had helped Wan act normal, but right now he couldn't keep up the bloody mask anymore.

This hurt…but no one tried to comfort him. His parents were acting like nothing had happened….they were going about their own lives, not even realizing how much this was hurting him. Even Shuichi hadn't hugged him of told him things were going to be fine…it was all about Eiri. Eiri was what mattered to Shuichi; nobody else was as precious as Eiri.

Wan felt angry tears fill up his eyes. Dammit, he didn't want to cry like some weakling…but he had to let it go sometime. It was one of the few times that Wan had given in, he sobbed into his pillow wondering when they would stop. It just felt really gut wrenching right now, he was glad no one was there to see him act like a silly girl! He didn't see or hear the door open quietly as his dad peered in nor did he hear it shut. After a while of crying, he felt exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, when the Uesugi's were having their little fight…Seguchi Tohma was wondering what his next move should be. He knew from what Hikari told him that something had gone wrong with Wan and Shima. He also had heard the rest of the story from Shuichi…well one thing was clear; Shima needed to know what was going on. The poor kid didn't have to suffer in the dark.

He looked up as his secretary ushered the dark haired kid in. he didn't look too good, but that was to be expected. Tohma tried a smile as he gestured for him to take a seat. "How have you been Shima-kun?"

Shima looked up with a slightly sarcastic look. But he didn't say anything. Tohma decided it would be so much better to head straight to the point. "Listen, I heard there was a mishap when you visit Eiri. I think you need to know why. But I expect you to accept the reason and then leave Wan and his family alone….do you understand?"

Shima didn't bother to hide the pain in his eyes. "I do. Now can you please get this meeting over with? I have a job…."

Tohma nodded. "Your grandfather Kitazawa Yuki did indeed teach Eiri. Well you see while they were together in New York Eiri happened to fall in love with his teacher….namely your grandfather. We, Eiri and I, had no idea that he was married or even that he had a family. It seems to have been a lapse on my part for trusting him. Now getting back to the point, your grandfather knew that Eiri had feelings towards him. One day he raped him…as well as tried to sell him."

Shima's eyes widened. "You…you can't be serious…he could never…."

"Shima-kun, you cannot expect me to believe you knew what kind of a man your grandfather was…you were not born then. So to get on with it, Eiri was so overcome by shock and betrayal, that he did the only thing he could think of to save himself from the other men and the man he had cared for so much. He pulled out a gun from one of the men and shot them all. That is how your grandfather died, Shima-kun. Eiri was the man who murdered him." Tohma reached over to pat the boy, who flinched at his touch.

Shima was clutching the table, his knuckles white. He wasn't looking at the blonde, but trying to asses everything he'd heard. He'd just been told that the one person he'd been looking for, for revenge was his love's dad…and that the said dad was going to separate him from Wan for ever, for a crime that his grandfather committed.

Tohma walked over to the boy, placing both hands on his shoulder. "Which is why, Shima-kun, you must stay away from Wan. If Eiri even get a hint that you're near Wan, he'll kill you. He loves that child very much and he has been very hurt due to your grandfather's actions. This is for your own safety."

Shima suddenly stood up, moving away from Tohma' hands. "Don't worry Seguchi-san. It's going to be a piece of cake staying away from the little git. Your family will be safe…don't bother telling me about my safety, I can handle my own affairs quite well thank you."

Tohma looked at Shima's arrogant smile and wondered about the sudden change. "If you need any help, you can always come to me, Shima-kun."

Shima smirked and started to walk out. He stopped at the threshold. "I don't think I'll need your help. Thank you for the information."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri tiptoed into Wan's room and stopped at the bed. The brown haired boy was asleep, his spread all around him like an angel's. The pillow was really damp and you could see the salty streaks down his cheeks. Uesugi Eiri had never felt so guilty in his life. His ran his fingers lightly over the boy's cheek. Wan stirred a little, but snuggled a little more into his blankets.

"I'm sorry Wan." Eiri whispered his voice barely able to be heard. "But I don't want you going through what I did…this is for your own good. I can't let anything happen to you…I love you. You're my son, I've loved you ever since the first time I saw look at me with those big green eyes at the supermarket."

"If anything happened to you…I could never forgive myself. Remember the time when you fell sick cause I didn't pick you up from school? I nearly had a heart attack then…so please don't hate me for this." Eiri frowned slightly. "Even if you hate me for this, I'm still going to do it."

Eiri stroked his head one last time and walked out of the room coming face to face with Shuichi. None of them had had any dinner, none of them felt like it. Shuichi just slipped his arms around Eiri.

They got to their bedroom. Shuichi kissed him softly. "Eiri, you should explain things to him, at least you should let me explain things to him. Every time something like this happens, you get stressed out…I don't want you to end up in hospital like all those years ago. And we haven't even told him why you want him away from Shima. If you want, I can tell him…"

Eiri looked away. "I don't want to tell him anything. He doesn't need to know. He just needs to trust us; we know what's best for him. He's still a child; he doesn't know the things people can do! I don't want you to tell him either."

Shuichi sighed. "You're behaving childishly Eiri…I thought that was my forte…you know we don't even know Shima….he might not even be like Yuki…we didn't give him a chance, Eiri!" he got cut off as Eiri kissed him

"Do you remember the time when Wan wrote his first story Shuichi? I was so proud, when he won the contest. He's like my own son! We almost lost him that time when I messed up, when he was four….i don't want anything to happen to him again. I'm his father too! I contributed a lot to his upbringing, which is why he's so good at math and history and stuff.

"I will protect him from anything I think is not fit for him! Please don't argue with me about this!" Eiri turned around and went to sleep. Shuichi hugged him close again, but he didn't get any sleep. He wished Eiri was more understanding! After all they did go through the same thing in the beginning when Seguchi Tohma tried to separate them….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pass me the ketchup Wan…uh Wan? I said pass me the ketchup!" Ralph nudged is friend when he didn't respond. The brunette looked at him irritatedly and passed him the ketchup. Wan was picking at his food, he seemed to be deep in thought, but Ralph didn't want him thinking about anything just now.

"What is wrong with you? Really lighten up, man! You can't have had it that bad for him…" Ralph couldn't continue as Hikari placed a hand over his mouth.

Wan shrugged and continued to stare broodily at his food. He wished he could catch a glimpse of Shima, they had very different classes today…Shima had changed his schedule a while back. Fortunately for Wan, hey couldn't get out of doing their project, even though Eiri had tried total to their teacher.

Suddenly he heard Hikari gasp and looked up to find himself face to face with Shima. He noticed that Shima had gotten his ear pierced; there was a nice chunky silver ring on it. Few of the buttons on his shirt were undone giving Wan a nice view of the toned muscles beneath that chest. Shima's cold voice interrupted his musings.

"Are you done staring Shindou?" that was when Wan looked up into Shima's eyes confused. Shima sounded like he had when they had first met. He nodded. Shima smirked. "Good. Here's my part of the assignment, I've finished the written work and this tape has got everything we filmed on it. You just have to edit it a bit and then write out your own bit. We're presenting it day after tomorrow, see that you don't slack off."

Wan stared after him as he disappeared through the doors. _Doesn't any of this affect him? Isn't he even a bit hurt or am the only one whose messing things up for myself?_ Wan got up, not bothering to listen to Ralph or Hikari. He decided to go after Shima. He found him in the lockers at the gym, getting into his shorts.

Shima looked up at him. "Did you need something?"

Wan's eye narrowed as he pushed the other boy against the locker and kissed him. Before he could continue, Shima had pulled away and was holding his wrists. He had a blank look on his face. Wan couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you want this anymore? Aren't you even a bit hurt? Why are you giving up so soon? You've ignored me all these weeks. I haven't been able to think straight Shima! Doesn't this even affect you one bit? I really lo…" he stopped as Shima placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't say it Shindou-san. To tell you the truth, I'm really not interested in this anymore…I don't see it going anywhere. Now if you don't mind I've got to practice a little basketball. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Shima gave him a cool nod and proceeded to the court.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri looked up as the door opened and closed with a slam. Wan went straight into his bedroom with out a word to anyone. Shuichi glanced at Eiri looking concerned. _What the hell had happened?_ They walked up to the boy's door and tried to open it was locked.

Shuichi sighed. "Wan? Are you alright? What happened? Open the door Wan…" silence answered him from inside. He looked at Eiri worriedly. Wan wouldn't try anything would he?

"Wan, I want you to open this door right now…." Eiri tried, and then he tried another track. "Wan I'm sorry for yelling at you and grounding you…please open the door…"

Slowly the door opened and Wan stared at them with a bored look that failed to cover his hurt very well. "What do you want?"

Shuichi grabbed him in a hug. "You didn't try anything! I love you!"

Wan pulled away giving them a disbelieving look, "What do you mean try anything? I didn't have a good day at school all right? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. So please just give me some space will you?"

He shut the door once more and crawled back to bed. He still couldn't think straight, he wished he could just go out like he used before and clear his head. Suddenly he remembered something. He walked up to his window and looked out. The fire escape reached someone's window two stories below. A two story drop would be dangerous; he could break something, if he didn't land at the right place. Wan wondered how he could get out of here safely and be able to make it back.

He smiled as he caught sight of the drainpipe that went past his window. Taking a quick look at the time, he realized that his parents would see if he wanted dinner soon. If he refused and turned on some music, they would leave him alone. He decided to wait till after they asked.

Right on cue half an hour later, Shuichi called out to him asking him I he'd like dinner. Then Wan answered that he didn't feel like it. After putting on one of his Sum41 CDs at low volume, he crept onto his window ledge after making sure no one was out on the balcony of the living from where you could see everything he was trying.

He tested the pipe, shifting his weight around a little. Then he started to make his way down like a monkey, upon reaching the fire escape he realize that he might have to jump or at least leap onto it, other wise he'd fall down about seven stories. The pipe only went on for another story. Taking a deep breathe Wan leaped and landed safely without too much noise. He thanked god that he was good at gymnastics. Then he looked at the streets, he was free….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A week after he discovered his escape route, Wan was out once more. This time it was a bit later than usual, his parents had delayed while making dinner and he'd had to slip out after they were asleep. He liked walked in the chilly weather, it cleared his head and he didn't have thoughts of Shima plaguing. He'd caught sight of the dark haired boy at school several times…Shima didn't look too good, he looked over worked and exhausted.

Wan wished they could just forget about Eiri and the world and start dating. Even after a month, Wan still wanted the other boy, still loved him. Wan sighed, his birthday was coming up…he wondered where he could go if he could just invite Shima along. His friend would keep quiet about it.

He looked around; he was somewhere near Shima's apartment. Suddenly he heard some scuffling in the alley up ahead. He ran towards it and found a man backed up against the metal fence at the end of the alley. To his horror he realized that Shima was threatening the man, holding up a knife. Wan knew he had to do something before things got out of hand.

He walked towards them slowly. Shima turned around to face him, slightly. Shima's eyes were frenzied; he looked tired and very desperate. Wan approached him slowly. "Shima, it's me. Look I'm not going to hurt you. Come here Shima, put that knife away ok?"

Shima looked at him and then turned back to the man, moving slightly so he could see them both. "Wan? Don't come near me. I'll kill you Wan…just turn around and go back the way you came…move away Wan…"

Wan looked at the man's terrified face. Then he grinned a little. "Hey, Shima, come on. You wouldn't hurt me. You like me, what have I ever done to you? Come on Shima, you don't want this…if you do this, you don't know where you'll end up. You wont be able to do my project with me…it got postponed remember…we have to do it on Friday. Come Shima, love, please put that knife down." He had gotten close enough to pin the boy down if it was needed.

Shima bit his lip. "I need the money….i lost two of my jobs….I need that money….don't get into this Wan, I really will hurt you….please Wan…" Wan jumped, pinning Shima's wrist to the wall and holding him there. He turned to the man.

"Please just leave. And don't press charges; my friend is a little deranged right now…" he got cut off as Shima's fist slammed into his stomach. He let go and the knife came slashing down at him, biting into his shoulder. Wan grunted and bit his lip hard to keep from screaming. He waited for another blow, but Shima was staring at him, a shocked expression on his face.

"I…really…hurt…you! I'm sorry…Wan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Gosh I'm so sorry…" he almost fell, but Wan managed to catch him.

"I'm fine Shima…it's not that bad. You didn't kill me or anything. Come on; let me get you up to your apartment…" Wan had to drag the other boy home and was relieved when they made it to the couch. He went int other bathroom, to use the first aid kit and bandage his arm. Then he went to speak to Shima, who was still staring into space.

He hugged the boy and buried his nose into his hair. "Shima tell all about it…"

Shima sighed. "I don't know, I think I've lost it…my sanity. I haven't been doing a very good job for the past month; I lost my job at the restaurant and the café. The job at the mall won't get me enough income, I need to get some money quickly or I'll be out on the streets. And…I've missed you. I wanted you so much, it's been so hard. I can't not be with you Wan."

He got no further as Wan kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, Wan's tongue exploring his mouth completely. Wan pushed him back onto the couch, kissing him harder, fisting his hair. He wanted this boy; he didn't care that he breaking his promise to Eiri right now. He got more comfortable before grinding their hips together. Shima moaned into the kiss. Pulling away Wan attacked his clothes almost ripping the shirt off. This wasn't the time for slow love making, he h\wanted all of Shima and now. Shima lifted his hips as Wan continued to tear his pants off. Then Wan worked on his own clothes being a little gentler because he would have to get back in them and Shuichi would wonder what happened if he ripped them. Hen he was naked, he pulled down Shima's boxers, baring the proud erection. Leaning down to kiss the dark haired boy, Wan began fisting Shima's erection lightly.

Shima gasped and arched into the other's hand. "Wan…" he whispered trying for more friction against the boy's hand. Wan complied stroking harder. Some where along the time when Shima's moans became more frequent and his own erection started to throb madly, Wan realized that the bed would be a much better option. Some bath oil or something would suffice as well. He looked down at his spread eagled lover who was moaning wantonly due to his ministrations and let go of Shima's member to wrap the other's legs around him. Then he carried the boy into the bed room, before laying him on the bed and peppering him with kisses. He spent more time than necessary on Shima's erect nipples, while deciding which way he should move. Making up his mind he moved.

Shima found himself presented with Wan's cock looking him in the face. He hesitantly opened his mouth, and slipped his tongue out to give it a lick. Wan hissed as it sent electric shocks through him. He slipped his hands onto Shima's head, encouraging the boy to take him in his mouth. Shima had no idea what to do, it was his first time…he took the head into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue, tasting the somewhat bitter precum. Then he slowly slid his mouth down, taking in as much as he could. He tired not to gag as tried to take in all of Wan, starting to suck powerfully, as his nose rested in the dense curls at the base of Wan's cock.

Wan tired not to choke his lover by thrusting. He controlled himself as well as he could, before pulling out and replacing his cock with three of his fingers. Shima sucked these wondering what Wan was going to do now. Removing the fingers and kissing Shima once more, Wan began to stroke him again. While Shima was preoccupied with his cock, Wan slid a finger inside his entrance. Shima gasped and tried to move away, but Wan held him in place kissing him again. "Trust me Shima."

Then when he was sure Shima was feeling more comfortable he added another finger, searching for that secret bundle of nerves. Suddenly Shima arched under him; shuddering…he had found it. Wan slipped the third finger in continuing to stretch the other boy while he stroked him on the inside. He pulled out, leaving Shima mewling for more, letting his lover cool down a bit, before pressing his still slicked cock against his entrance. He lifted both Shima's legs onto his shoulders and kissed Shima once more. "This'll hurt sweetheart…." Then he started to push forward. Shima cried out softly, fisting the blankets trying to hold back his tears as his body felt like it was being torn in half. Wan kissed him again and again waiting for him to settle down.

Then he pulled out once more. "God you feel so good, koi….I'll make it better I promise…" Wan changed his angle a little and started thrusting. Amidst all the pain Shima started to feel unadulterated pleasure coursing through him. He found himself thrusting in time with Wan. When Wan's hand started stroking his erection, he screamed. Wan's moans matched his as his cock went in and out of him. "Shima…" "Oh god…" "I…can't…hold…" they screamed as they came together. Lights exploded all around them, as Wan continued to thrust for a while.

Wan collapsed on top of his lover, panting softly. Shima ran his fingers through Wan's hair. "I love you Wan…don't leave me again." Wan smiled kissing Shima's forehead. "I don't think I'll ever leave you…I love you too."

Suddenly a thought that Shima's been wondering about surfaced and was out of his lips before he could hold back. "Wan were you a virgin…?

Wan looked at him and chuckled. "Um…no. I lost it last year with this girl called Asha…but that was nothing serious koi. Believe me; I'm dead serious about you…"

Shima nodded looking a little thoughtful. "Ok…but the next time I top…and I don't mean uke top."

Wan smiled and pulled out of him rolling to the side before spooning him. "Whatever you wish Shima…I love you." _Fuck the promise I made to Eiri…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Taka: Whew…What a long chapter! God the lemon was so hard to write, but I didn't blush when I wrote it this time!

Arashi: That's because you're becoming a hardened pervert….I can't believe you'd want me to beta this! You're such a tease!

Taka: that's not my fault! Anyway hope you liked the chapter and any mistakes you may take it up with Arashi-kun!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ralph looked over at Wan as he approached. His eyes widened slightly, the boy was smiling widely. "Hey, Wan! What's up? You look really happy today."

Wan grinned. "Ralph, I can trust you right? Hikari too?"

Hikari came up behind them. "Trust us with what Wan? You know we'd never let you down…"

Wan looked around for a minute. "Um…I slept with Shima last night."

"You did what!" they screamed. Wan glared at them to keep it down. Hikari was the first to speak up. "That's awesome! So you guys are together now? For good? What about Uncle Eiri?"

Wan scratched his head a little. "Eiri doesn't have to know. I really love Shima, guys…I don't think I can stay away from him. Please don't tell on me…"

Ralph frowned. "Wan, what the hell do you mean by that? We're your friends; we would never let you down! Where is Shima by the way?"

Hikari looked a little concerned. "Listen Wan, you have to keep this from uncle Eiri. He'll really hurt Shima. But are you sure about this? Don't you want to talk to him a little?"

Wan snorted. "Like he'd listen to me. I've tried to bring it up as many times as possible, but he doesn't want to tell me anything. He just gets really angry and walks away. Dad knows something but he doesn't want to tell me either. I'm really sick of this, we've always been an open family, but right now when it matters the most everyone wants me in the dark. So please don't tell anyone…not even your parents Hikari!"

Hikari nodded. "I'm with you on this Wan! It's really unfair. Don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

"Thanks guys. I really owe you for this." Wan smiled gratefully. Then he turned around as someone's hand lay on his shoulder. "Shima!"

"Wan. So what's up? Why are you guys looking this glum?" Shima grinned at them. Hikari couldn't help feeling glad when she saw the dark haired boy smile. She could see the way Shima looked at Wan and hoped nothing would go wrong.

Wan grinned at him. "Nothing much. They've been giving us they're vote of confidence. We have nothing to fear from them! And since no one else knows our parents, no one can say anything. We're safe."

Shima nodded. He felt something tighten in his chest. He was betraying Seguchi-san and making Wan betray Eiri, when he knew the truth. He put on a cheerful smile anyway and followed the rest of them to class. He wouldn't give up Wan! No matter what, he'd have Wan! He loved Wan.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!"

Eiri looked up as Wan entered. Shuichi had gone to work. He wondered what had made Wan so happy. "Hey, gaki. What's up?"

Wan glared at Yuki. "I am not a gaki! Nothing, school was fun today. I did really well on the test we had, I know it! I can't wait for my grades to come out. Ralph wants me to submit this picture I drew for a contest. The winner gets a prize of a thousand yen."

Eiri nodded. "That would be good. Aren't you going to? Though I wonder what you'd do with all that money. Buy a few CD's and waste the rest on chocolate pocky…or your father would use it to buy strawberry stuff and you'd be broke in a day."

Wan smiled. "Yeah well, I don't think I'm going to do it. I don't need that money and well I don't know, I don't feel like submitting this particular picture though it's one of my best. I had drawn Shima and I together like angels and demons."

Eiri grimaced at Shima's name. But his look softened when he saw Wan's slightly sad look. He decided that it would be nice to spend sometime with his son. "Hey, Wan? You want to go out with me today? Let's spend sometime father to son…"

Wan wanted to refuse but he saw Eiri's pleading look. He was also feeling guilty, about how he was betraying Eiri's trust. _Well that's his problem; he isn't telling me anything or giving me any reasons!_ "Ok then. Where do you want to go?"

Eiri waved his hand, looking a little relieved. "We could just go to the movies and then spend sometime at the mall, get something to eat…"

Wan smiled. "Ok." He walked towards his room to get changed. As soon as he was done, they left. Eiri had informed Shuichi, who had said that he wouldn't join them because he was going to be late.

They watched Memoirs of a Geisha and commented on how well done it was. Though Wan didn't approve of the fact that all the main characters except for Ken Watanabe were Chinese. Eiri said that it was okay, at least the acting was very good and the movie did complete justice to the book. They bickered about it for a while and then drove to Wan's favorite hamburger joint. It was a small place run by Americans. He'd come here when Shuichi's former manager K had taken him for a treat.

Thy ordered and settled into a comfortable silence. Wan watched Eiri. The man looked worn out, his eyes had a sunken look and he'd lost a lot of weight. He looked like he had before, when he and Shuichi had just met. Wan wondered what was wrong, feeling really bad about what he was doing with Shima. Eiri turned back to him and smiled.

Wan smiled back. "So Eiri, are you done with that book you're writing?"

Eiri nodded. "But, you know what Wan? I'm thinking of retiring."

Wan looked up a little shocked. He knew how much Eiri loved writing; the man wouldn't even stop writing enough to eat his inner. He wondered what the hell was going on. "Why Eiri…? I thought you loved writing! What are you going to do instead?"

Eiri shook his head. "I really don't know. You know Wan, I love writing and all, but I used to write only for this on person in my past. I'd promised him once long ago that I'd become a writer…then I did become one, but I think it's enough know. I'm kind of sick of writing romance; I'd like to write other stuff like humor or something. But then it's like staring all over again. I don't want to do this full time anymore. This is my hundredth book and it means I've kept my promise and he can rest in peace. I don't what other job I'm going to take up, but I'd like to just work in a normal place now. So I'm going to quit. Two months more to go for this to get published. Then maybe I won't take up another job, I've got tons of money and I want to go do something else I enjoy."

Wan wanted to ask who Eiri had promised. But this was like asking Eiri why his penname was Yuki. He knew because of Eiri's voice, hat he'd never get answers. But Eiri looked so sad; he wished he could just hug him. Their orders came and they ate.

Then Eiri drove home. Wan smiled as he went to get to 'bed.' He turned around and looked at Eiri. Then he gave the man a hug. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I love you Eiri. You're just like a dad to me, I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

Shuichi came out of the master bedroom just as Wan was going into his. "Wan, wait. I have something for you." He chucked a box at Wan who caught it frowning. He opened it and smiled. "A cell phone? You guys are the coolest. Wait a minute, what's this? He held up a pair of keys.

Shuichi smiled, as Eiri excused himself to go to the bathroom. "That's from Eiri and me. Though Eiri paid for it. Look out the window." Wan went to the window and looked out and saw a sleek blue corvette. He looked at his dad wide eyed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Where's Eiri?" Wan looked so happy, Shuichi thought he was going to burst. Wan hugged Shuichi, almost crushing him.

Shuichi laughed pulling him away. "Wan, you're killing me. I think Eiri escaped being choked to death by a hyper teenager. He ran away to the bathroom."

Wan smiled and went to find the blonde. Eiri was already under the covers in bed. Wan jumped on him regardless. "EIRII! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I love you!"

Eiri buried his face in his son's hair. "I love you too Wan. You're father and I thought we'd get you something for being so responsible and getting you grades back up and all. I was really happy to hear about your test today. So I called Shuichi and we made plans."

Wan frowned. "So that's why you took me out! It was to get me out of the way!"

Eiri held him closer. "No I really wanted to spend time with you. You know Wan, there are times when I do horrible things and put you through a lot, but then I love you. And I do it for your own good ok? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Wan snuggled up, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his chest. "I know Eiri. I used to think dad was over protective, but it turns out that you are too."

Eiri smiled. "Yeah, whatever kiddo. Go to bed ok?"

Wan made his way back to his room. Closing the door, he called Shima. "Hey, koi. I won't be coming over today ok? I'm sorry but I'll be there tomorrow. Dad and Eiri just got me a cell phone, so here's the number. You can call me anytime! And well I got a car…nice to think of the fun stuff we can do in the back seat, ne?"

He smiled as Shima gave a gasp before flirting back. He seemed to understand which was good. Then he talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. He really needed some sleep, this wouldn't be so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------

_He wanted to tell the boy not to go in there. "Don't, just turn around and go back!" but the boy wouldn't listen, he was acting like he didn't hear him. He decided to follow the boy, knowing what he'd see, knowing that he had to follow him, knowing that he'd live this moment over and over again. _

_The sun was in the west now, its rays not as warm as before. The boy was smiling up at the older man. He looked so excited. The older man smiled. He knew that smile, he could see exactly why it was so crooked, and he understood what the gleam in those eyes was. _

_He tried to warn the boy again. "Go away! Don't go too close to him!" but the boy moved anyway, oblivious to his warnings. Suddenly the boy's expression changed as the tall man shoved him back against the wall; nuzzling his neck, feeling him up. _

_He wanted to close his eyes, he didn't want to see what was going to happen next, but he watched it all. He watched the two big men…mostly from the streets offer the tall men the ten bucks. He cringed in the corner, knowing he couldn't look away. he watched as the boy was violated by all three men, he watched as the boy reached for the gun lying next to table. _

"_Don't shoot! You don't want blood on your hands! DON'T SHOOT!" he yelled, but the boy picked up the gun with a blank look. He tried again. "Let the cops get them! Don't shoot!" _

_The boy coldly shot all three of them, leaving the tall smiling man for the last. As he watched the bullet speed towards the tall man, he started to scream. He screamed for the boy who could no longer live his life to the fullest, he screamed for the loss of the boy's innocence! "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" "HE'S DEAD! DON'T! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Wan's eyes shot open as a scream ripped through the apartment. He ran out of the room and opened the door to his parent's room. Eiri was screaming his lungs out; Shuichi was trying to wake him up. Shuichi looked at Wan worriedly.

"Eiri, wake up! Eiri, koi it's a nightmare wake up." Shuichi was holding the older man down at the same time trying to shake him awake. Eiri's had screamed until his voice was raw. His screams abruptly cut off as his eyes snapped open. He scooted way from Shuichi avoiding his touch.

"Don't touch me!"

Wan watched surprised as Eiri cowered against the head board. Shuichi, however, acted like he was used to this and moved towards Eiri holding his hand up, showing Eiri he wasn't going to do anything. "Eiri? Koi? It's me, Shuichi. I'm not going to hurt you…you know that right? Eiri, calm down it was a nightmare."

Eiri flinched as Shuichi placed an arm on his shoulder, before pulling him close. "Shuichi, he was there. I saw it all again, he was there…he didn't listen to me! I yelled, but he didn't listen…" Eiri broke down into sobs, crying brokenly, and murmuring about how he couldn't stop him.

Wan watched wondering what could have happened that Eiri was so scared. He's never seen Eiri cry in all his sixteen years. He moved to comfort Eiri, but Eiri looked at him without recognition, trying to get away from him. Shuichi frowned and shook his head, indicating that he go back to bed. Before he left, he saw Shuichi pull out a bottle of pills.

Wan glared at him, but Shuichi firmly pointed towards his bedroom. Wan made his way back, trying not to feel hurt at the way Eiri was acting. He wondered why Eiri was on medication. He slipped back into bed, clamping a lid on the feelings of guilt that had arisen, when he'd seen Eiri like that. _I'm not betraying his trust. If he doesn't trust me enough to tell me why he wants me away from Shima, then I don't have to keep my promises. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wan woke up as his alarm trilled. He blinked hazily, wondering why he was feeling so uneasy. Slowly memories of Eiri and his nightmare flooded his mind. He wanted to go see how Eiri was. He stepped out of his room and saw Shuichi at the kitchen counter. The pink haired man was looking tired and haggard. He looked at Wan with a small smile.

"Good morning, usagi. What do you want for breakfast?"

Wan ignored that and frowned at his dad. "Dad, how's Eiri? He really didn't look good last night."

Shuichi's face tightened a little. "Wan; please don't concern yourself with that. I have everything under control."

Wan glared at his father. "What do you mean don't _concern_ yourself? _He's_ my father too, you know! I'm really worried dad; please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Shuichi frowned now. "Listen Wan, Eiri has specifically told me not to tell _anyone_! So will you please not ask me to break a promise, he'll tell you when he's ready. And don't bother him about it, he'll only get worse."

Wan sighed. So there was something else his family didn't want him to know. He got dressed for school and left. He brightened up as he remembered that he had a new car now! He pushed aside the guilty feeling he got again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shima was tapping his foot; Wan had said he'd be here half an hour back. Ok so he had a car now, that didn't mean he had o make Shima wait! He turned to see a sleek blue corvette and Wan at steering wheel. His jaw dropped.

"Wow, Wan, this is so awesome! I love it! You seriously want me to ride in that? Next to you…Wan…everyone will get to know! You know we can't let them in on our relationship!" Shima was suddenly really worried.

Wan shook his head. "Hikari is at Ralph's place. So we will pick them both up there and then drive to school. We'll be a bunch of friends arriving together." Wan smiled and gestured.

Shima got in and they drove off. Shima clutched the dashboard… "You sure know how to drive. But slow down a bit, Wan…please. I really don't want to die right now."

Suddenly Wan stopped and looked at Shima. "Tell you what; I don't want to go to school today. I'll tell Ralph and Hikari, I just want to do something with you! After all tomorrow is a weekend so we won't get into any trouble."

Shima tired to protest but Wan began to drive off. They went into a store and bought some swimming trunks. It wasn't too cold so they could swim. They drove to the beach and laid out the sheet they'd bought as well. Wan lay on his back and smiled at Shima.

"So you stopped worrying yet?" Wan asked him. Shima wondered how he thought he could have stayed away from the other boy.

"Yes." He lay down next to him and watched the clods.

Wan propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Shima. "What's up koi? Something's bothering you…tell me will you? Is it money again?"

Shima looked away. "Um…yeah it is. I'm going to have to go job hunting. Two jobs aren't going to help me pay this months rent. I would do anything to be able to pay…well not anything…I could never sell myself."

Wan frowned and kissed him. "Don't ever think that! I'll help you Shima…I'll find a way to do it without Eiri's money coming into play ok?"

Shima nodded. Wan got them some drinks and they had an awesome time at the beach. They swam out to sea and Shima beat Wan at a race. They had lunch at a sea food shack which made amazing shrimp. Then Wan went out and bought Shima a stuffed toy which got thrown back at his head.

Shima glared at him. "You idiot! I'm not some woman here! A stuffed toy? You want to give me a stuff toy? The next time we're in bed I'm going to show you just how male I am!"

Wan smirked. "Oh yeah? I didn't think so…you seemed to like being bottom." He got thrown backwards as Shima crawled on top of him. Thankfully there weren't too many people on the beach…and most of them seemed to couples.

"Maybe, we should break in the backseat of your car?" Shima murmured seductively, licking Wan's neckline playfully. Wan moaned softly, pulling him down for a long kiss.

"Yeah the back seat sounds good." he _almost_ picked Shima up and dumped him into the back seat. They walked back and Wan slid in and Shima slid in with him. Thank god for tinted windows.

Shima's hands roamed his body, lingering to rub and pinch his nipples into erect little buds. Wan moaned. "Come Shima, stop teasing…cant we forget the foreplay?"

Shima smirked. "One more word out of you and I'm going to punish you so bad….you wont know what hit you." He licked every inch of the bare toned chest that was presented to him, avoiding the waistline of the trunks. He kissed Wan softly, before sliding his hand slowly into the tented trunks. Wan tried to buck into his touch, but Shima lightly caressed the tip, not allowing Wan to move.

"Poor, Wan-chan…I'm in power now…I'm going to dominate you so bad…" Shima purred into his ear. Wan whined with need. Shima smiled and let the tips of his fingers massage the slit, smearing the precum leaking off it. Wan mewled. "Nnnnhhhnnnn, Shima please…just do it all ready!"

Shima snickered. "Do what Wan…blow you…fuck you…give you a hand job…you're going to have to tell me what you want." He let his fingers curls around Wan's member, loosely. Wan jerked a little, but it didn't do him any good. Wan gasped when Shima pumped lightly. "Anything Shima … anything you want, just get this over with…" Shima complied, pulling Wan's trunks down to his ankles, exposing the straining erection to the humid air. Then he blew on the tip, smirked when Wan bucked his hips. He grabbed Wan's hips and held them down. Then he slid his tongue slowly down the tip.

"SHIMAA!" Wan cried out, between a lot of pleas. Shima took the head into his mouth, prodding the tip with his tongue. Then flattened his tongue against the underside and moved it up and down covering the underside of Wan's cock with lots of saliva. Just as Wan's pleading turned to soft panting, Shima swallowed the erection, his nose buried in the brown curls at the base. Wan yelled and clutched his hair in a tight hold. Shima bobbed his head up and down, first going torturously slow and then picking up the pace. Then he stopped and Wan's erection slipped out of his mouth with a smacking noise. Wan watched with lust filled eyes as a thread of saliva connected Shima's mouth and the tip of his cock.

Shima looked at Wan, who looked wanton with his legs stretched out and his wet cock, reaching up for more. He couldn't take it much longer either. He pulled of his own trunks slowly, making sure Wan was watching. Then he pulled the lube out of Wan's boxers which were in the floor. He smiled a wolfish grin. "Spread your finger's Wan-chan you're going to prep yourself." Wan's eyes widened, but he extended his hand and spread his fingers. Shima was never one to waste, so he slathered Wan's three fingers with just enough lube. Wan reached behind and into himself slipping on finger in. it looked so erotic, Shima thought he would come right there. Wan's hair was spread out around him and his hips were raised like a yummy treat, while his fingers slipped in and out of himself. He watched as Wan added the other two fingers. Wan took them out and stared at him with a puppy dog face…well a lusty puppy dog face. "Shima…"

Shima offered his cock. "Lube me." He hissed as Wan spread the slippery substance all over his cock with sure strokes, pulling at his base a couple of times. Then he positioned himself t Wan's entrance. He knew that Wan had never been uke before, so he pushed in slowly. The head slid in with a pop. Wan's eyes widened at the pain, he bit his lip.

Shima kissed him softly, pumping him to get his mind of it. Then he slid in slowly until he was buried up to the hilt. "Wan, you have to relax now…I won't be able to reach you if you don't." Wan nodded, tears leaking out. He relaxed and let Shima in deeper. Then he suddenly gasped, as Shima moved.

Shima grinned. He'd found it. He waited for Wan to nod and then slipped out, so his head was the only bit inside. Then he slid back in again, keeping the pace slow. Wan impatiently, moved down, swallowing Shima again. Shima didn't know whether he wanted to close or open his eyes. Watching himself sliding in and out of Wan was mesmerizing, but the sensation was urging him to just close his eyes. He made sure to alternately hit Wan's prostate. Wan was whimpering now, Shima was aware that he was making a keening noise, to match Wan's whimpers. He picked up his pace moving faster. Wan started to cry out, clutching him in a death grip. Shima reached down to kiss his neck, but ended up biting down where his neck met his collarbone. He licked the bit of blood that seeped, leaving a red hickey. He rocked into Wan, feeling himself reach the edge. One more thrust and he felt himself being thrown over it, just as Wan screamed his name and spurted all over him. Shima cried out too, spraying himself into Wan.

He fell onto Wan, both panting. He pushed Wan's hair out of his face. "I love you…" Wan nodded and whispered the same. Shima then carefully pulled out and they wiped the seats. Which had only gotten specks of cum on them. They used their boxers to wipe each other clean and pulled on their clothes.

Shima smirked at Wan. "Convinced I'm male enough?"

Wan nodded breathlessly. "Yeah, that was seriously mind blowing. I'm beginning to like this car a whole lot more! So what do I get you instead of a stuffed toy?"

Shima considered and then looked at Wan his eyes gleaming. "I always wanted a tattoo…they're expensive in the hygienic places though. So you can get me a tattoo."

Wan nodded and took him to the tattoo studio. They decided on a nice tiger tattoo…o9r Wan decided on it, though Shima didn't particularly like it. it was big and Shima got it don't on his right shoulder, the tail curling down his right arm. It looked really cool. Though it did hurt, Shima grit his teeth and kept a smile on his face, rather than worry Wan.

Wan looked down at his boyfriends smile and frowned for a minute. He had to get Shima some money…then he remembered the place he'd seen earlier. He smiled at Shima and excused him self and ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shima wondered where Wan had run off too. it had been forty five minutes and the boy hadn't returned yet. The tattoo artist was almost done. At last the tail was finished and the tattoo artist began to cover it incase it got infected. It would take a day to heal at the most. He heard someone come in.

"Oh you're done." It was Wan's voice. Shima turned around to greet him but found that the boy had already gone outside and was waiting for him there. Shima stepped out and almost dropped his jacket, his jaw dropped as he stared at Wan.

"Wan…what did you do? You really are Wan right…?" Shima stared at the boy in front of him.

Wan nodded. "Here I got you some money…it's not all that much, just about forty dollars, but I'll get you more."

Shima walked up to him and kissed him. "Wan, how did you…why did you cut you hair?"

Wan smiled. "Well, there is this crazy guy out there, and he's paying forty dollars for cutting anyone's hair. It's an awesome bargain…you know. And anyway it was getting so bothersome…and I figured hey why not?"

Shima stared at him before enveloping him in a hug. "Thanks, Wan…I really appreciate it…" he said a little hoarsely. "I really love you…"

Wan shrugged. "I love you too, Shima. I'm just happy I could help." Shima nodded. He knew just how much Wan loved his hair…he was really vain about it. He just linked hands with his lover and walked back to the car.

They decided it was time to get home. Wan dropped him off at his apartment, got the car cleaned thoroughly at the car wash and then got home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan looked around…there was no one at home. Oh well, he sat down and flicked through the channels on TV. He missed his hair, but felt really happy he could give Shima money he had earned _himself_. The money he'd used for everything else was his father's and Eiri's. it seemed so much nicer to give something that belonged to you. He heard the front door open and Shuichi and Eiri walked in. Eiri still looked pale.

They stopped in shock and stared at him. Shuichi was the first to speak. "Wan, what happened to your hair?"

Wan smiled. "Oh well, I cut school today…I wanted a day off and…" he saw his parents frown and hastily added. "It's ok…no need to worry, I had nothing to do today…I've finished studying for those classes. Well my hair has started to be really bothersome…so I chopped it off on the spur of the moment! Just went to some barber down town."

"Oh…" Shuichi wondered at his son. Wan was acting so unusual nowadays. Eiri said nothing just gave Wan a small smile.

Wan noticed that he was staggering a little and using Shuichi for support. Shuichi led the blond man into his room and tucked him in.

Wan looked at his dad. "What's up with Eiri?"

"Nothing actually. That dream freaked him out so much that we went to visit a shrink. She knows us quiet well. So she just drugged him a little, he should have a good night's rest today." Shuichi explained.

Wan wanted to ask more but again Shuichi stopped him with a look. "I have to go shower, Wan. Just make sure Eiri doesn't need anything ok? He shouldn't wake up in a long while, but if he does, then you'll have to take care ok?" Shuichi slipped into the bathroom.

Wan went in to look at the sleeping man. He watched as Eiri breathed in and out, wondering what was wrong. Slipping in beside his 'dad' he hugged the older man and fell asleep too. Shuichi came out of the shower half an hour later and smiled. They looked so sweet together. It reminded him of the first time Wan and Eiri had fallen asleep together…it had been at Eiri's fiftieth book celebration. Shuichi lay down next to them, just enjoying the feel of being close to his family. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: each chapter gets longer than the other! Anyway how was it guys? Thank you loyal reviewers for waiting so long for this chappie! I love you all!

Taka


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Shuichi wandered into the living room, where Eiri was typing. It seemed usual to find him typing away every minute he got nowadays. Shuichi walked over to him and flopped down on the sofa shoving into him a little. Eiri looked at him reproachfully.

"What is it gaki?"

Shuichi smiled at him, with a puppy dog look. "Ne, Eiri…I'm bored. Let's do something today! When Wan gets back, we'll go out for dinner or something. It's boring even at work; I have nothing to do now."

Eiri glared at him. "I'm working towards a deadline here! Go bother Wan, when he gets back."

Shuichi sniffed. "But he's not here….please Eiri…please…" Eiri tried to ignore him, but had to give in, after five minutes of intense staring. He smiled slightly.

"Ok…we'll go somewhere." That was when the phone rang. Eiri picked it up and talked for a few minutes. Then he turned to Shuichi with a frown. "That was Wan…he's having an extra class, again! If he's doing as well, as he reports say he is, I wonder why he's having so many extra classes. It's been two weeks since he started coming home late."

Shuichi nodded, but shrugged. "I don't know…maybe they're for French. He is new to that language and well, you know that's the only one in which he's getting a C. He did mention that he might take extra coaching in that."

Eiri didn't look completely convinced, but he let it go. He looked at Shuichi who was yawning. "So you really want to go out today? If you do… get your coat, otherwise I'm going to write a little more…"

Shuichi was up like a rocket. He had his coat on before Eiri could blink and was shoving him out the door. Eiri sighed…he wondered for the millionth time why he loved the stupid brat so much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan skated to the couple. "So what'll you guys have? I recommend the chicken quiche…it's a specialty."

They gave him a polite smile and gave their order quickly, so they could back to gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Wan sighed; he missed Shima at times like these. He placed the order on the counter and picked up a tray of drinks and skated over to a small group of people. The tray was heavy, but he managed to balance it fine. He looked at his watch; he still had about an hour to go.

He was working at a little café a few blocks away from home. Since it was well known they made a lot of money. So he earned about five dollars an hour and worked about four hours each day. Of course he came up with various excuses…extra class _after_ basket ball practice, student council meeting, chilling with Hikari, etc. He couldn't tell his parents about the job, because they'd ask him where all the money was going, and he couldn't possibly explain that.

But all the hard work was completely worth it, even if he came home, exhausted. The look of gratitude on Shima's face was worth it, although the dark haired boy didn't approve of him lying to his parent this much.

He brought the couple their order and had to almost nudge them out of their obsessive gazing. He wondered why they here if all they were going to do was gaze at one another. He waved to Kinta another friend from school who worked here. He really wished that his shift would end so he could get his pay and leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi loved the park. He somehow went wild there, despite his age. Eiri just loved to watch him go wild. He watched Shuichi spinning around and singing at the top of his voice with a small smile. They were back at the park where they had met…they always visited the place sometimes…especially when Shuichi was feeling sentimental and wanted to get mushy with Eiri on their favorite bench.

Shuichi ignored the people staring at him as though he was a lunatic and ran back to Eiri, enveloping him in a hug. They just strolled around, not talking about anything, but just enjoying each other's company. Times like these were rare for them, now that Wan was around a lot and they always ended up talking about Wan and his potential problems whenever they _were_ alone.

Eiri kept himself extra busy nowadays, especially after the Shima incident. It was like he was in a hurry to finish his book, his last book. He had suddenly realized he hadn't liked some stuff and was changing it. Shuichi snuggled up to him, breathing in that typical Eiri smell. After sitting at their favorite bench for a while and trying to climb into Eiri's coat for added warmth and being thrown off because the blond said he was giving him dirty ideas, Shuichi decided to be hungry.

"Eiri…I want ice-cream!" he whined, with an adorable puppy dog face.

"Go get yourself…" Eiri said, not even paying attention to the brat.

"No Eiri, I want you to come….so we can behave all lovers like and eat nice sweet things and go home to do more yummy things…." Shuichi whined an octave louder.

Eiri wondered how to stop Shuichi from spending too much time with Sakano. The producer had too much time on his hands and had way too many weird fantasies. He sighed and stood up, and consented to being dragged along by Shuichi towards the nearest ice-cream stand. The only good thing that could come from this was that a nice strawberry cream smeared Shuichi would have to beg him for any sex tonight. Then they'd argue and make up in yummy ways…_mind out of gutter Eiri!_

He looked around thinking of a nice place to eat, and his caught sight of a small cozy café on the other side of the street. His eyes lit up that seemed like the perfect place for dinner. Then he saw something that made his jaw drop…or someone rather. Wan was skating out with a tray and placing some drinks on the tables, smiling at the customers. Eiri frowned…but Wan had extra class today didn't he?

He decided to get Shuichi out of here, without mentioning it to him. He would take care of this himself. He caught hold of his lover's arm and steered him back towards the park, claiming that he wanted to stroll some more and walk back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan threw off his apron and met Shima outside. Then he gave the boy the money and kissed him soundly. "Hey, Shima-chan! I need to get home now, but we'll meet tomorrow. I'm sure dad will let me go to the beach, so I'll pick you up at ten, and maybe we can have a repeat of what we did there huh?"

Shima smirked. "That we should be able to do…" Then he looked at Wan gratefully. "Thank you…for everything!" Wan grinned and caught hold of the dark haired boy in a hug, kissing him tenderly again.

"Anything for you Shima…I'll do anything for you." With one last kiss, Wan headed to his car and drove home as quickly as possible. As he entered a really yummy smell wafted towards him. He smiled…Eiri was cooking.

"Wan! You're back…how did class go?" Shuichi yelled from the couch.

Wan grinned. "Class went fine dad…who knows I may even stop taking these classes in another week or two!" he smiled at Eiri who was looking a little blank. Wan tried to shake off that uneasy feeling. His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

I was his boss, asking him if he could work in the morning…he had decided to close in the afternoon due to some personal problems. Wan sighed but agreed anyway….then he called Shima to inform him of the change in plan and went back to join his parents at dinner. Shuichi was talking rapidly of all the cool things he and Eiri had done. Wan wondered if he'd been caught, but Eiri didn't say a thing about it, so he let it go.

Then he brought up his morning plans. "Um…my French teacher called, I think I'll have an extra class tomorrow. After that I think I'll head to the beach or hang with some friends."

Eiri gave him a sharp look, but held his tongue. He'd find out on his own…Wan was lying for some reason…Eiri thought he had a good idea what…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri watched as wan skated around serving customers. He could see the wistful look in his son's eyes as he served lovers and couples. Then after about four hours, he saw Wan collect money and head to his car. Eiri frowned; he didn't have a good feeling about this. He lost Wan somewhere in the traffic, but after driving around the block for a while, he found him heading to the beach, and it looked like someone was with him. Eiri cursed as he saw the parking lot was full….Wan had eased into the last spot.

Wan was happy…he'd picked Shima up and was looking forward to having a great time at the beach. They found a nice spot and spread the sheet there. A few girls waved, but Wan had eyes only for Shima. The moment he sat down, Shima began kissing him softly. He kissed back, trying to keep o just that, they couldn't afford to have sex in front of everyone! Wan let Shima push him down, running his fingers over his back.

Eiri had found parking at last and headed the way he'd seen Wan go. He made sure no one could recognize him in his shades and baseball cap. He looked around, trying to figure out where his son was, when he stopped in shock. Wan was with that Shima Boy and they were kissing! Eiri watched, rage building up slowly, as Wan rolled Shima over, kissing his neck. He tried to hold it in, but before he knew it he was heading towards them.

Wan moaned softly, as he felt Shima's smooth skin, under his lips. Then suddenly it was gone as he got yanked to his feet. He whirled around and found himself face to face with a furious Eiri. He paled, but that didn't stop him from glaring defiantly.

Shima stood up as well, looking grim. He was the first o speak. "This was my fault. I got Wan to do this, because I'm in love him…"

Eiri barely glanced at him. "Shut up! If you open your mouth once more…I'll kill you!" he turned to Wan. "I trusted you and this is what you've been doing?"

Wan sighed. "I love him…I want to be with him. You have no idea how hard it's been for us…having to lie and cheat just to be together! I won't let you take him away from me, Eiri…"

Eiri stared, before gabbing Wan. "You are not to be near this boy…you're coming home right now! I'll be damned if I let you out again! We'll decide this at home."

Wan pulled away. "No…no you go home. It's not home anymore! It's like a fucking prison! I'm not coming back…I'll stay with Shima…we'll work to make it through school….I am not coming back with you!" he didn't know he had started yelling.

Eiri clenched his fist. "So you're just going to leave your dad behind, for this _kid_? You ever thought of why, we might be looking out for you? Why we…" then Eiri choked. He put a hand up to catch the blood trailing out of his mouth. _Shit I should have seen the doctor…this is so melodramatic…_ he thought just before his vision dulled and everything went black.

Wan watched as Eiri crumpled, not able to take his eyes of the red liquid dripping on to the sand. Shima had caught the man, whipping out Wan's phone and dialing emergency. He laid the unconscious man on the ground as he gave them the details and waited.

Then he looked at Wan. "You'd better call your father…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eiri opened his eyes, he saw everyone crowding around him. Their faces were all anxious. He sighed as a pink bundle latched on to his arm. Eiri reached out to stroke the pink head.

"I'm fine, gaki…it was a bloody ulcer…_again_. I was stressed out, it's fine…" Eiri tried to stop Shuichi from freaking out. Tohma just smiled at him. Then a nurse popped her head in to say that visiting hours were over. Eiri saw Wan giving him a scared, but determined look before walking out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days, but now that Wan knew he was out of danger, h was never around. It hurt Eiri that he was being avoided, but he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed; Shuichi had stepped out to get some pills. The door opened and he saw a dark head poke in. his eyes narrowed, I was the bloody Kitazawa gaki!

Shima stood his ground, as the glare from hell bored through him. Then he shrugged. "Listen, Yuki-san…I'm not going to pretend that everything's ok. I just came here to tell you how stupid this is…you're miserable, Wan is miserable and so is Shuichi-san. I have to put this right." he caught Eiri's look. "No, me leaving you alone is going to make things work."

Eiri snorted. "And why do you care…?"

Shima rolled his eyes. "Because I'm in love with Wan…Because he has a family and I don't want to see him lose it because of me. Listen, I know what happened between you and my grandfather…."

Eiri's eyes widened, and he looked away. Shima continued regardless of the fact. "I am not my grandfather…I can understand your feelings and the fact that you don't want me near you. But then, I do really love Wan I can never hurt him! Please just give me a chance! I wasn't even born when my grandfather as with you! I can't possibly shoulder the blame for that….I'm only here because I want to help you and Wan."

Eiri firmly looked out the window. Shima's fist clenched in frustration. "Well, Yuki-san, I've said my piece…you want to sort things out please do so." He walked to the door and stopped, halfway out. "How long can you hold on? And how long can you keep Wan in the dark? Isn't he worth anything to you?"

Eiri turned in shock, but the door swung shut, the room empty. Eiri closed his eyes trying not to think. What Shima said made sense though. He'd been really unfair to Wan…and Wan was the most precious thing in his life. He wondered what to do…he tried calling Wan, but the kid didn't pick up his phone. He sighed. "You've been such a fool, Eiri…" he scolded himself.

"I agree….gosh I don't think you've messed up this bad, since you made me leave you…" Shuichi said as he entered. He looked serious, making him actually look his age. "Look Eiri, stop acting like a child. Shima came to meet me and I really think you need to talk to Wan…I can't let two of my precious people act like fools."

Eiri picked up his phone. Now he was going to have to do something!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan picked at his food. He knew Shima was watching him, but he couldn't pretend he was hungry. He looked up as he heard Shima chuckle. The dark haired boy reached over to ruffle his hair. "You really remind me of Eiri-san. Both of you are soo stubborn, it must have rubbed of eh? The years of living together?"

Wan scowled. "I thought I told you not bring up his name, Shima…by the way, I think we should move. I know I didn't ask you and all, but I'm asking now….can we please just leave? Get away from this?"

Shima stared at him for a long time. Then he sighed. "If you wish to, Wan…I told you, I'd be by your side…"

Wan ginned. "Then I didn't waste money when I bought these!" he held up to tickets. "we'll move to Okinawa…I got them from my trust fund…we can stay in a small town, get to know people, just live our lives!"

Shima swallowed the lump in his throat and swatted the brown haired boy. "

And what would you have done if I'd said no? Baka gaki!" Wan yelled, trying not to think of how that gesture reminded him of Eiri.

"Then I would have sold them to someone who needed them…" he whined, as Shima sighed and buried his hands in his head.

"Wan, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airport was crowded. Wan sighed…he hated waiting…the more he waited, he more he thought this was a bad idea. Shima seemed extra quiet too. Wan buried his face into Shima's arm. "Why won't the plan leave……?"

"Because it's delayed…." Shima said imitating his whiny voice. "and if you don' stop whining I will kill you, and walk out of here…"

Wan sat up, with a pout. "And you won't even bury my body? Shima! That's horrible of you…"

Shima growled. "I wish you were more like Eiri-san. No I will mention it! Wan please, I'm tense ok? So just shut up!"

Wan looked hurt. "Why would you be tense? We're just going away to start a new life…why are you tense?"

"That might be because he asked me to come here and he doesn't know how you'll react….?" A voice came from behind him.

Wan turned with a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just told you…Shima asked me to come here, when he called." Eiri informed him. He looked tired; he was in a jacket and pajamas. "Woke me up too." He looked over at Shima. "If you get into the hospital, the nurses might strangle you!"

Shima grinned. "Well, I had to, didn't know if you would listen to me though. I think I need to use the restroom…you guys talk till I get back ok?"

Wan watched him go angrily, he knew the dark haired boy wouldn't respond even if he had yelled. He turned to Eiri. "You two seem friendly…"

Eiri shrugged. "Well, he came to meet me…he knows why I did, what I did and he thinks…so does Shuichi that I should tell you. So why don't you take a seat, its going to be a long story…?"

Wan reluctantly sat down. Eiri old him everything, recounting what happened in New York. When he was done, Wan was staring at him with a look of horror and sympathy. Eiri sighed.

"Well, I didn't want you going through that. You're my son, Wan…I love you so much, I don't even want to think about anything happening to you…" Eiri looked at the floor. He was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry; Eiri…but you should have told me. Shima isn't like that…you can't blame him for what that bastard did! Fine. Let's just start this over shall we?" Wan asked.

Suddenly there was hand in front of Eiri's face. They looked up to see Shima grinning down at them. "Hello, Uesugi-san…my name is Kitazawa Shima and I'm your son's boyfriend. I'm hoping we'll get along really well!"

Eiri grinned too, before taking the hand and shaking it. "Well, Shima-kun, welcome to the family. It's a crazy one really, with a pink haired gaki making weird strawberry concoctions to kill us. But anyone who can handle Wan might be able to handle Shuichi!"

"Hey!" a pink blob hurled itself at Eiri…tears leaking out of his eyes. It took them a while to calm him down.

Then Eiri suddenly yelled, "Damn it! I forgot." He pulled out his phone, ignoring everyone's astonished look and dialed a number.

"Hello? Tohma? This is Eiri…you can let the plane go now. Mission complete…K-san hasn't shot anyone right? Good. Arigato!" then he turned to face the glare of death from Wan.

"You stopped the fucking plane?" Wan growled.

Then Eiri did something unlikely, he turned and ran, as Wan took off after him. Shuichi and Shima watched before following them slowly. Shuichi sighed. "And they call me hyper… anyway, it's great now Shima-kun. Thanks."

Shima smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I doubt we'd have succeeded. I'm just glad everything's sorted out. Um…Shuichi-san? Why are you looking so lost?"

Shuichi smiled. "It's just that this airport must be lucky or something. It was on a plane that Eiri and I got back together…and it was at this airport that the family reunited…I hope the airport's got nothing to do with my grandsons or something!"

Shima laughed. "Nah…I don't think that's possible." They both sweat dropped as Eiri ran past them and Wan gave a howl of rage. Shima looked at Shuichi. "I have a feeling we're going to get thrown out."

A few minutes later, a few guards kicked four people out. "Ouch!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh my god, it's over! I can't believe is over! Well…I can always write another sequel…Shuichi's words might be prophetic, but not right now! Maybe next semester or something! To all my reviews thanks for waiting, college has been so hectic, I never thought I'd finish. I'm working o finish the rest of my stories now…if I can't I might put them up for adoption, but I'll see when the time comes! Ja ne!

Taka


End file.
